


My Cheri Amour

by Fancypants0205



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Healthy Relationships, Human, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery, Pansexual Character, Soulmates, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancypants0205/pseuds/Fancypants0205
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks, hoping to escape the drama that seems to follow them wherever they go. Alice is the youngest of the Cullen children and also a hopeless romantic. Alice has never actually been in a healthy relationship and then she meets Bella. A clumsy baker and she falls in love instantly. Alice struggles to get close to Bella, scared to get hurt again. While her family is intent on driving Bella away.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I'm really excited. This story was originally supposed to be a few chapters but I decided to make it into a book.

Alice P.O.V 

I cracked my door open cautiously, peaking through the crack of the door. When I didn't see anyone, I opened the door wider, still moving as slow as humanly possible. The entire process of opening my door took more than 5 minutes but you can never be too careful. I've tried every day for the past week and every time I've been caught. Not this time. Today is the day. I'm finally going to talk to her. Bella. After weeks of watching her, slowly building up courage, I've decided today is the day. I'm going to talk to her. But first… gotta get out of the house! Which honestly feels like mission impossible. This new house is old, the floorboards groan and the door hinges squeak. And everyone is a light sleeper. It's almost funny how well I've memorized this house now. We lived here for 5 months now and I know this house like the back of my hand. I know Rosalie's door creaks whenever she opens it. I know the 17th step on the second flight of stairs is slightly uneven, which causes almost everyone to either stumble or fall. I know the floorboards outside of mom and Carlisle's room groans whenever you put the slightest bit of pressure on it. It took nearly a month to memorize the whole house but it was more than worth it. Because here I was. Downstairs. I've never made it down stairs. I usually never make it past mom's room but here I was. On the bottom of the stairs. Yes! Finally. Home free! I quickly grabbed my keys from the hook by the front door before going towards the garage. Yes, the alarm would beep when I opened the garage door. And it would probably wake up mom. By the time mom realizes that I'm gone, it'll be too late and I'll be halfway into town. I can't believe I'm getting away with th- "Going somewhere?" A deep voice asked and I froze. Shit. Shit. Shit! I spoke too soon. "Carlisle…" I mumbled looking at my step father. He was standing in the kitchen drinking his coffee. He probably just got home from a long shift and was probably on his way to work another. 

"Good morning Alice, going somewhere?" He asked again and I noticed he didn't raise his voice. He was practically whispering actually. Why? "Yeah, I was just going for a drive around town." I state and he smirked. "By a drive around town, you mean you're going to see that Isabella girl you can't stop talking about. Right?" He asked and I sighed. He knows me too well. I set my keys down, disappointed in myself. He's the one thing I forgot to include in my perfect escape. How was I supposed to know he was going to be home right now? His schedule is hectic and he's rarely home most mornings. He tries to spend as much time as possible with us but his schedule doesn't allow it. "I'll cover for you. I'll keep everyone busy and you have a good time. Try to be home by 10:00." He states looking at the clock. It was almost 6 o'clock. Four hours? He was giving me four hours by myself? I've never had that much time to myself. I hardly ever get alone time outside of the house. "Really?" I asked and he nods. "Yes, hurry before your mother wakes up. Go." He literally had to push me towards the garage. I was still in shock. He was just letting me go?! "Thank you!" I exclaimed as quietly as possible. I leaned towards him, kissing his scuffled covered cheek before goininto the garage. "You need a shave old man." I teasuped over my shoulder and he laughed. I opened the garage door, climbing into my bright yellow Porsche quickly. "I can't believe this… I'm really out." I muttered to myself, staring at the slowly brightening sky. The sun was going to rise pretty soon… 

The drive to the bakery was short, I went nearly thirty over the speed limit. It's okay because no one else was on the road. Why would anyone else be up right now? It's an early sunday morning. Almost everyone was sleeping in right now. Which is why I chose today to talk to Bella. The shop should be empty. I didn't want to distract her while she had other customers. This way I'll have Bella to myself for a while. That sounds amazing. Bella Swan, all to myself? Bella…. She's just… amazing. Smart, beautiful, funny. We're in the same history class. Art history and just hearing her talk about some of the topics…. She's like a walking history book. There's nothing more attractive than a strong educated woman. Bella's everything I like in a woman. She doesn't talk much, which is great because I talk way too much most of the time. She's got long brown hair that she almost always wears in a messy bun. Her eyes were warm and brown. And they remind me of hot chocolate. Speaking of chocolate, she smells just like chocolate. I've only ever been close enough to smell her once. She was handing out papers for our professor. She handed me my paper, on which I scored a 78, and her fingertips brushed against mine. The touch was light and probably unintentional on her part but I felt like every nerve in my arm had been struck by lightning. She smiled a little before walking away. Leaving me shocked, literally. When she walked away she left behind the most delicious scent. Dark chocolate covered cherries. It was amazing and left my mouth watering. I don't know if it's because she's a baker or if she smells like that all the time but I don't care. I wanted to see her again. I need to see her again. 

So that's why I'm here now. Parked outside of the coffee shop/bakery that I know she works at. I feel like a stalker. Showing up at her job like this but this was the only way. And it's not illegal. A little weird but it's not crazy. The girl I like works at a bakery and I'm craving something sweet. I got out of my car, wiping my sweaty palms on my skirt. Just walk in there… "Hi, my name is Alice. I wanted to try some donuts… no that sounds stupid." I practiced under my breath as I reached for the door. The windows were tinted and I couldn't see inside. I opened the door quickly, stepping inside before I could change my mind. The bell above the door rang and I walked towards the counter. Wow… this place is nice. Really nice. Whoever decorated this place did a wonderful job. It was modern but cozy. Were those bean bags chairs? And a stage? I heard that they had an open mic night on Wednesdays but I didn't think much about it. "Sorry, we aren't op…. Open." Bella walked from around back, her face covered with flour and her hair was down for once. It was being pushed back by a white bandana that looked adorable on her. She was also wearing an apron that had flour stains as well. "Oh shit I'm sorry. I'll come back later." I state and turned to leave. Shit. Why didn't I read the sign? I just walked in here like a jackass. "No, you can stay Alice." Bella called out and I froze. I turned around slowly, my eyes widening when I saw her red cheeks. She's blushing…. "You know my name?" I asked and she nods her head yes. "Of course I know your name. We have art history together." She states like I didn't know that already. I knew that. I didn't think she did. Bella knows my name. Bella noticed me. How amazing is that. "I know, I just came by for….a donut." I state and Bella wiped her hands on her apron. "The donuts won't be done for another hour. I still have to prep everything… but you can stay." She states and she was giving me cottage core lesbian vibes. The flour on her face, the bandana, that cute sheepish smile on her face. "Should I stay up here?" I asked, pointing to the tables. "I'm technically not supposed to do this… but you can come in the back." She states and my eyes widened. She's breaking the rules for me? "Really?" I asked and she nods. "Yeah. Come on, I still have a lot to do." She states and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind her, still in shock. This morning feels like a dream. Honestly feels too good to be true. I feel like I'm going to wake up any second now with Edward in my face. 

The kitchen was huge. Mom would love it back here. "So, this is the kitchen." Bella states and I looked around. "What are you making?" I asked, looking down at the doughy ball on the counter. "Vegan cookies." She states and my eyes widened. "You make vegan friendly baked goods?" I asked and she nods. "Yes I do, we make a little bit of everything. Regular baked goods, vegan, gluten free… You're vegan right?" She asked and I was left shocked again. She knows I'm vegan? Ten minutes I was sure Bella didn't know I existed. But she knows my name and that I'm vegan?! "Yes, I am. Does that weird you out? A lot of people don't really understand it." I state and she shook her head.

"Why would that weird me out? I'm a vegetarian myself. I don't think I could ever be vegan, I like ice cream a little too much but I think it's great that you are." Bella said and began kneading the dough. It was sticky at first but Bella floured her hands and the table she was working on. I looked around, spotting a foldable chair nearby. I sat down, watching as Bella handled the dough with care. She made it look so easy… "Wait, so you didn't know we had vegan options?" Bella asked and I shook my head. "No." I state and she frowned. "Then why would you come in here? You wouldn't have been able to eat anything." She states and my heart jumped. Shit. I didn't think about that. "I um… I came to see you actually." I confessed and Bella stopped kneading the dough. I looked away from her hands, snapping out of my daydream. I was totally jealous of that dough. The almost tender way she was handling it. I wish she would throw me on the counter and rub me like that. "You came to see me?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow in an almost sassy manner. If I wasn't sitting down my knees would have buckled underneath me. Oh my god. Why is she so beautiful? "Yes. I um… I was wondering if you had the notes from yesterday." I state and she smiled. "You drove all the way over here from your mansion just to ask me for notes?" She asked and I blushed. "It's not a mansion. It's more like a manor." I mumbled and she hummed. "Still, aren't you friends with Jessica? She would have given you the notes in a heartbeat. But instead you drove all the way over here. For notes." She stated and I looked at the clock across the room. "Yes." I continued with my lie and she smiled. "Okay…" She dropped the issue. Deciding to be merciful and not tease me. 

"You make it look so easy." I voiced my thoughts out loud and she barely looked up from what she was doing. "It is easy." She states and I shook my head. She had moved on, the cookies were in the oven and she was making something else now. "That's not easy." I state and she looked up. We made eye contact for a moment and she smiled. "Grab one of those aprons and come help me." She states and pointed towards the aprons. "What?" I asked and she nods. "You heard me. If you're going to stay back here, you have to work. Unless you're afraid of getting your hands dirty, princess." She states and my heart skipped a beat. Princess. She just called me princess. "Are you usually this bossy? You talk to everyone like this?" I asked and she shook her head. "I've never talked to anyone like this in my life." She states and I was practically drowning in those pools of melted chocolate. "Then why me? What's so special about me?" I asked and she shrugged. "I don't know but I really want to figure it out…" She states and I swear the room suddenly felt warmer. Really warm. Bella was making intense eye contact with me right now and I'm feeling light headed. Bella seemed to realize what she was doing and broke off the eye contact. She cleared her throat, her eyes suddenly staring at the ceiling. "Grab an apron. Unless you're scared to get your hands dirty princess." She states and I roll my eyes. I stood up, grabbing one of the aprons before moving towards the sink. "I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. And I'm not a princess." I state and she smiled. As much as I like the new nickname, I don't want her to call me that. The first thing that comes to mind when she calls me that is pillow princess. I'm not a pillow princess. "You look like one." She states and I rolled my eyes. I washed my hands thoroughly, hoping if I took long enough she would stop insisting that I help.

''It's not going to bite you Alice, you don't have to be so gentle with it." Bella teased as I stared at the dough. I was supposed to be kneading it but it's sticky… "It doesn't feel right." I state looking down at the slimy mess below me. "I know it doesn't look good right now but it's going to taste great. I know it. You just need to keep working with it." Bella states and I shake my head. I've never been any good with this kind of stuff. Mom and Rosalie were always better at this. The cooking and cleaning. I preferred to be in my room painting or dancing. Cooking never made much sense to me. Now eating, I love to eat. But cooking and baking… no. "Here, I'll help you. You need more flour on your hands first of all." She states and moved to stand behind me. I did as she suggested and floured my hands. Fuck she's close. She grabbed my hand, drawing my attention away from the dough and to her soft hands. I have this weird obsession with hands and her hands are really nice. Her hands were bigger than mine, no surprise. I have small hands. Her hands weren't on the larger side, they were just slightly above average. Her palms were slightly longer than her fingers and her fingertips were skinny and delicate looking. I wish I could take a better look at them but she was focused on these donuts. "-hey be too dense. We want them to be nice and airy. So never over mix or over knead your dough." Bella instructed and I nodded like I had been listening the entire time. How am I supposed to listen to anything she's saying when she's pressed up against me like this? "How long have you been working here?" I asked and Bella sighed wistfully. "A few years. It's my stepmom's shop. She hired me when I was 16, just to take orders and clean up around here. But then I moved back here. I like it better back here. No one really bothers me and I get to do what I love." She states and I nod. That does sound nice. "So you just moved here 3 months ago? How are you liking it?" Bella asked and I tried to focus on the dough and not her hands on top of mine. I really hope these donuts turns out alright. I don't want to ruin this entire batch for her. "We moved here 5 months ago. I like it here. I like the scenery and I like the rain." I state and she nods. "I like to paint, so the forest really inspires me." I state and she hummed. "What do you like to paint?" She asked and my eyes widened. Shit. I usually only paint nude women. And being surrounded by all these trees just makes me want to paint naked women in the forest. "I really like painting the anatomy of sapphic women." I state, hoping that would sound nicer. "You draw naked lesbians, don't you?" She asked and I tensed. "Yes… that's exactly what I do." I state and she laughed. And it sounded like music to my ears. 

When it came to frying the donuts, that's where I quit. Bella whispered comforting words of encouragement in my ear, telling me how easy it was. And that it was fun. And it worked at first. No matter how comforting her words, the donuts still turned out terrible. They lost their circular shape and started to look more like ovals. Bella told me that it was a simple mistake and it happens to all the beginners but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to be anywhere near that fryer after that first dozen. Bella tried to be nice about it but it was clear that she couldn't sell them, they were deformed. She let me decorate them while she fried the others. In the time that it took me to cook 12, she made 30! She's really good at this. The decorating went much easier. Bella let me have free reign. Letting me decorate them anyway I please. It was obvious this batch was going home with me. There were three of each. The blueberry crunch, original glazed, red velvet, and strawberry frosted with sprinkles. They looked… decent. The red velvet was my favorite. I added a zebra pattern on top. It zigzagged and dripped down the sides. Bella seemed genuinely impressed with my decorating skills and that made me really happy. "These are really good Alice! How did you do that with the glaze?" She asked, staring down at the red velvet. "I just added some food dye that I found to the icing and dipped it. And then I went over it with the white." I explained and Bella nods. "I never thought about doing that. This looks great. Have you ever thought about decorating cakes? That's something I really struggle with. Whenever we get a cake order, I always mess up." She states and I shake my head. I've never thought about that. That actually sounds nice. Bella began to box the donuts and I was excited for mom to try these. I can't even imagine the look on her face when I tell her that I made these. Rose would probably make some joke about them being poisonous. Bella was focused on boxing the donuts and throwing in a few other things. Eclairs, apple fritters, cookies… is that a pint of ice cream? "Ice cream?" I asked and Bella nods. "Yes, it's our best seller. Most people don't even know it's vegan." She states and I reached for my wallet. "How much for all of this?" I asked and Bella frowned. "On the house." She states and my jaw dropped. All this food? For free? "Bella I can't ta-" I started to reject her offer but she shook her head. She focused her attention on the fryer, her cheeks bright red again. "Give me your number and we can call it even." She states and I almost started to jump in joy. I quickly exited the kitchen, almost tripping in the process. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I quickly rushed out the door and towards my car. 

I rushed back into the kitchen, slightly out of breath. I jerked to a stop when I saw Bella with her head in her hands. Why does she look so upset? Is it because I left without answering? Fuck I would be upset too if Bella ran out when I asked for her number. "Hey, are you okay?." I asked and Bella let out a shock squeaking noise. Bella jumped, nearly falling over in surprise. She hit the ground with what sounded like a painful thud. "You came back?" she asked and I nod. "Of course I came back, I just needed to grab something to write with." I state and help up the pen and paper. I began writing down my new number as Bella watched with wide eyes. "Your handwriting is so pretty." She muttered in awe and I smiled. I handed her the paper and she frowned. "I don't want to ruin it." She states gesturing her messy hands. "Where should I put it?" I asked and she gestured her pants. "Could you slide it into my pocket?" She asked and I grinned. Put it in her pocket… I slowly moved closer to her, my smile widened when her cheeks started turning red again. She looks cute when she blushes like that. We were nearly the same height with my heels on. My heels were 4 inches and she was only half an inch taller than me right now. "This one?" I asked, carefully dragging my fingertips up the top of her thigh, stopping when I reached the pocket. "I um… yeah. You're really pretty." She states and I couldn't stop smiling now. She thinks I'm pretty! I carefully slid the piece of paper into her pocket, never taking my eyes off her face. Damn she smells so good. Dark chocolate covered cherries and red wine. It's intoxicating. "Little mouse… I never thought you had it in you. Are you cheating on me?" A voice called out from behind us and Bella jumped out of her skin. I glanced behind me, wondering who interrupted us. "Holy shit Leah, don't do that!" Bella exclaimed and I stared at the tall woman. She's 6'1, copper toned skinned, sharp jawline. She's beautiful. Tall, tan, muscular. I narrowed my eyes as I sized her up. "You have a girlfriend?" I asked, not really caring. Girlfriend or not, Bella's going to be mine. We're soul mates. "What? No! Leah is my step sister." She states and Leah smiled. "I'm also her ex girlfriend and her best friend. You must be… Alice." She introduced herself and Bella groaned. "Stop telling people we dated! We dated for two weeks in middle school before our parents started dating!" She states and Leah smirked. "Okay, I just wanted to embarrass you in front of your friend." Leah says and grabs one of the fresh cookies. I'm kind of disappointed now. I was looking forward to stealing Bella away. I checked the clock and realized I had been here for 3 hours! What the fuck!? I have to get home! "Fuck I have to go! I had a really good time today Bella." I stated and grabbed everything Bella gave me. The cookies, donuts, ice cream… did she sneak a few brownies in there?! Fuck this is way too much food. "I had a great time too! Drive safe!" She exclaimed and I rushed outside. 

I opened the garage door, sighing when I saw mom standing there waiting for me. Her arms were crossed over her chest and that vein in her forehead was bulging. Fuck, she looks like she's going to have an aneurism. I carefully pulled into my designated parking spot, careful not to hit my mom. "I brought donu-" I stated, poking my head out of the window. She walked off before I could finish my sentence and I sighed. She's pissed. I turned off my car, grabbing all the goodies Bella gave me before going inside. I knew my cover was blown the second I checked my phone. The second I turned my phone on, I realized how fucked I was. 48 missed calls and 76 text messages. During the drive home I drove as slow as possible. In no rush to get chewed out. I actually drove below the speed limit. Below! I set the goodies down on the kitchen counter, sighing when I saw moms hand out of the corner of my eye. I handed over my keys without a word before marching into the living room. I flopped onto my usual seat. Carlisle was sitting there too, his head bowed in shame. Fuck, she got him too. "My love, she's 19. She should be able to come and go as she ple-" One glare from mom shut him up and I sighed. "Don't be mad at him. He didn't do anything. I'm the one who snuck out. Carlisle was just trying to be a good da-" I started and Mom sighed. "Where were you?" She asked and I ignored everyone's eyes on me. "I was with Bella." I mumbled and they all groaned. "Here we go again! You do this every year Alice!" Edward exclaimed and I fiddled with my hands. "You don't understand! I love her!" I exclaimed and Rose scoffed. "You fall in love with a new person every week." She states and I avoided eye contact. She's not wrong. I do have the tendency to… um… mistake a crush for something more. I can become obsessed. "This time is different. Bella's special. She isn't like the others." I tried to explain but they didn't want to hear it. "You say that every time. First it was Joss. And then it was Kelly. Then Ryan and Michelle." He states and I winced. Those were all my crushes from last year. "I'm serious this time. Bella's different. I promise." I insisted and mom shook her head. "Every time someone shows you the slightest bit of kindness, you fall head over heels for them. This needs to stop Alice. Don't you remember last time?!" Mom asked, her eyes glassy with tears. Of course I remember last time…. How could I forget? "She's not like that. She's nothing like the twins." I state, twisting my fingers through my short hair. 

"I know your medical condition makes it hard for you to trust people but this has gone too far Alice." Mom states and I glared at the ground. This has nothing to do with my medical condition. This has everything to do with them treating me like I'm a baby. They've always been over protective but after last time… they've barely let me outside of their sight. They treat me like a baby. I can't leave the house without a chaperon. Ever. I have to be escorted everywhere. I can't even go to the public bathroom without someone going with me. "She's different." I repeated for the 5th time and Rose sighed. "Why? What's so special about this girl? Why is she so special?" Rose asked and I shrugged. They won't believe me. They never believe me. "I saw her in a dream. I had a dream about her before we even moved here." I state and everyone groaned. Besides Carlisle. Carlisle believes me. "Your dreams aren't always reliable Alice." Edward says slowly, like how you talk to a child. Talking to me like I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. My medical condition really takes a toll on my mental health. I know that. My self esteem is really low when it comes to love. I tend to latch on to the first person to show me kindness and become infatuated with that person. But this is different. It's not like the others. After last time, I learned my lesson. The second I set my eyes on Bella, I knew she was the one. Something clicked inside me. It was… "I had a dream about Carlisle. I had a dream about Jasper and Emmett." I state and Edward's cheeks flushed red at the mention of his 'best friend'. Rosalie tensed at the mention of her own lover boy. Who was currently visiting his family but would return in a few days. "You did but this is different. You know how you are." Rosalie states and I sighed. "You can't stop me from seeing her." I state and mom sighed. "Yes I can, your driving privileges are revoked. And you will not leave this house without both of your siblings, young lady." Mom states and my eyes widened. Both of them?! Really?! Before I could argue, I heard a loud meow and a ball of fur jumped into my lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let her out." Jasper states, slightly out of breath. He had several scratches covering his shirtless chest and his hair was a mess. He must have tried to pick her up. Jade does not like that. "How many times do I have to tell you Jasper? Don't pick Jade up?" I asked and he sighed. "She was sitting on the bathroom counter! I couldn't just whip it out in front of her!" He exclaimed and sat down next to me. He threw his large arm over my shoulders and yawned. "What's all this ruckus? You guys woke me up." He explained and I rolled my eyes at my best friend. 

"Alice snuck out to see some girl." Rosalie explained the situation to him and he frowned. "That was dangerous Alice, you know you can't leave without telling anyone. What if you got hurt?" He asked and unlike the rest of my family, he seemed genuinely concerned. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt. It actually went really well. Not that any of you asked." I state glaring at them. Jasper gasped and he leaned closer. "Tell me all about it." He demanded giving me his full attention. "I um…" I wanted to tell him. I really did. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. I wanted everyone to know how amazing Bella is and how every time she smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. I want to tell them but they probably didn't even want to hear about it. "Go ahead, tell us." Mom states and I bite my lip. I don't know if I should…. "Tell us, we're all dying to know about your precious Bella." Rose states sarcastically but I could see she was actually interested. "She's amazing! Even better than I imagined. She was so kind and patient. She taught me how to make donuts." I state and Jasper perked up. His stomach began growling at the mention of food and he looked hopeful. "Do you… did you bring any donuts with you?" He asked and I nod. "They're in the kitchen with the rest of the things she gave me." I state and Rose scoffed. Jasper rushed into the kitchen, his stomach growling the entire time. "Big deal, she gave you donuts. It's not like any of us could eat the-" She started but I interrupted her. "Vegan. They're vegan and gluten free." I state as Jasper walked back into the living room. The box of treats in one hand, a half eaten donut in the other. His eyes widened and he froze. He didn't even know they were vegan before he bit into it. Jasper's the newest member of our family and even newer to our diet. Sometimes he forgets he's vegan. Just two weeks ago he got high and ordered a meat lover's pizza. He ate the whole thing before remembering he's vegan. The first year is always the hardest. "Yeah, I totally knew they were vegan." He says around a mouthful of food. We all knew he didn't. "How is it?" I asked and he forced himself to swallow. "Really good actually. You made these?" He asked and I nodded my head frantically. "Yes!" I exclaimed and Carlisle was the second to try one. He was hesitant at first but still intrigued. Last time I baked something I managed to get everyone sick, so I understand his reluctance. He grabbed a blueberry crunch, taking a very small bite. His eyes widened and he nodded his head. "These are good!" He exclaimed with a wide smile and I started doing my little happy dance. Well the best I could with Jade in my lap. She began squirming in my lap, trying to get my attention but I ignored her. Well I tried to ignore her. She dug her claws into my leg and I winced. Ow! Okay you big baby. I carefully began to pet her and she relaxed her death grip. She didn't let go, probably ready to claw me again if I stopped. She's an evil cat. I love her but she's evil. She left a dead squirrel in my shower yesterday. I don't know if it was a gift or a warning. All I know is she looked pretty proud of herself afterwards. "Pass me a strawberry with sprinkles please?" I asked and Carlisle passed me a donut. "You made this?" Edward asked looking down at the donut Jasper handed him skeptically. "Yep." I state and bit into one. I almost moaned. These actually taste really good. Nothing I made ever taste good. It only taste good because of Bella and her secret ingredient. I thought it was silly at first, how Bella insisted I turn around so she could add some special ingredient. I chuckled but complied. I even let her blindfold me. Which was ridiculous at first but I let her do it. I teased her in the process, commenting on how kinky I thought it was. Bella got really flustered after that. I think that's my favorite thing about her. That cute blush of her. 

"I've had better." Rosalie states after one bite, completely unimpressed. "Liar." Jasper muttered and grabbed an apple fritter. He ripped it in half, handing Edward one piece before biting into the other. Edward blushed at the gesture and I smiled. I wish they would hurry up and start dating already. "How are you feeling today nephew?" Carlisle asked and Jasper grinned at his uncle. "I feel fine. It's weird being off my medication. I've been numb for so long…" Jasper trailed off, taking a huge bite of his fritter. Jasper had been taking antidepressants since he was a preteen. His dad, Carlisle's brother, thought maybe that would 'fix' him. Those pills only numbed him and made him sick. When Jasper's dad realized the pills weren't going to stop Jasper's 'urges', he sent him to military school. He ended up disowning him shortly after that. And that's when he came to live with us. Mom and Carlisle were married… two years ago. And Jasper had been with us for a year and a half now. "That's good, I'm glad to see your appetite has returned." Carlisle states and watches Jasper stuff his face. "Tell us more about Bella. You've been trying to talk to her for weeks now." Jasper demanded and I grinned. "She was so sweet! And surprisingly bossy too. I heard from Jessica that she's actually pretty shy unless she's in the kitchen." I state and took another bite of my breakfast. "She let me stay even though the shop was closed and we talked all morning. I did most of the talking but she didn't seem to mind." I state and continued to pet Jade. "Did you get her number?" Edward asked and I felt my grin widen. "I gave her my number. I feel like we really hit it off. So she should be calling me pretty soon." I state, a smug grin on my face. "You just gave her your number? Ever thought of playing hard to get?" Rose asked and I stuck my tongue out at her. Not even Rosalie and her snide remarks could ruin my mood. "She asked for my number. I didn't just hand it out." I explained and even mom seemed surprised by this information. Bella actually beat me to it. I had been thinking about ways to ask for her number when she asked.

Bella P.O.V

"Need any help?" I asked my dad as   
I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, taking a small bite as I leaned over his shoulder. "Watch your fingers." I warned, tapping the top of his hand. He's getting better with his knife cuts but he needs to be careful with those fingers. I really don't want to drive him to the hospital again. Last time he almost cut his finger tip off. My stomach turned just thinking about it. "Thanks kiddo. No, I don't need any help. I've got this under control." He states and I took another bite of my apple. "Um… how was your day kiddo? I heard that you brought a girl into the back of the shop." He states and I groaned. "Leah told you?!" I asked and he grinned. "Of course she told me. You've never brought a girl into the back… She must be some special gal." Dad states and tossed the zucchini into the skillet. "It's not that big of a deal. She's new in town and I'm just being nice. I wanted to make her feel welcomed." I state, hoping my cheeks weren't too red. So what I brought a girl into the back? And so what Sue will probably kill me when she finds out. It was worth it. Totally worth it. Alice was… amazing. She was unbelievably charming. And her eyes! They're the prettiest shade of amber that I've ever seen. I wonder if she wears contacts. That can't be her real eye color. "Who's the girl?" Dad asked and I shrugged. "Just this girl in my art history class." I state, trying my hardest to seem casual. I'm still in shock, if I'm being completely honest. Everyone knows about Alice. The friendly new girl with the over protective siblings. "Just a girl? Does this girl have a name?" Dad asked, smiling at me over his shoulder. "Alice Cullen. She's new in town." I state and he smiled. "I've seen her around… She's different." He states and I grinned. Different? Different is an understatement. She's eccentric. She's a little ball of sunshine. Her clothes are flashy and colorful. Which is nice because everything in this town is so dreary. It was nice to have some color. "She's wonderful." I state and his grin widened. "She's really pretty. She kind of reminds me of a… um…" Dad snapped his fingers, struggling to find the right word. "A fairy princess?" I asked and he nods. "Yep! A fairy princess! Didnt you have that weird obsession with fairies when you were younger?" He asked and I almost choked on a piece of apple. He remembered that?! "No!" I exclaimed and he laughed. "Yes you did! Every day when I would come home from work, you would jump into my arms and demand I take you into the forest. We would walk around for hours looking for fairies. Sometimes you would tire yourself out and I had to carry you home." He states and I blushed hard. I didn't think he remembered that! That was a long time ago. Maybe 13 years ago? The summer before the divorced… we would spend hours in the forest looking for the fairies… From the time the sun rose to the time it set, we were in the forest. Searching for my fairy princess. I barely even remember it. 

"What do you want to do today Bella?" Mom asked as I bit into my lunch. Peanut butter and marshmallow fluff sandwiches. Daddy makes them better, he always cuts them into fun shapes. Mommy never does that. She doesn't even cut the crust off. "Ah jamp sho floo-" I began to answer her but she glared at me over her shoulder. "Don't talk with your mouth full Bella." Rolling my eyes, I carefully chewed the remaining food in my mouth. "I said, I want to look for the fairy princess." I state, swinging my feet underneath the table. These chairs are too big. "Fairies don't exist Bella." Mom states and I checked the clock. It's almost time for daddy to come home. I don't know how to read a clock, we didn't learn that in school yet. But Daddy told me whenever the little hand and the big hand are both on the 1, that's when he'll be home. "That's not what daddy said." I state, not believing a word she said. Mommy is mean sometimes. That's what daddy said. He said mommy says things that aren't true and that I shouldn't take it personal. Whatever that means. All I know is mommy is a meany. And I like daddy better. "Well daddy isn't here right no-" Mom started and I heard a car door slam. "Yes he is!!" I exclaimed and ran towards the door. "Bella stop running before you trip!" Mom exclaimed and dad threw open the door. "Daddy!" I exclaimed and threw myself into his arms. "Cow-bell!" Dad exclaimed and hugged me tight. "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around him. "I miss you more!" He exclaimed and kissed my forehead. I giggled, moving away from his mustache. It's scratchy and itchy! "You need to shave!" I exclaimed and tried to move away from him but he only held me closer. "I do not!" He exclaimed and carried me towards mommy. "I missed you too." Dad states and goes to kiss mommy but she turned away from him. "Where were you all night?" She asked and daddy set me down. "Go get dressed." He whispered and I smiled. I ran upstairs, tripping on the second step but I didn't care. Mommy and daddy were yelling downstairs. They do that a lot. Daddy says it's because mommy misses him so much and she can't help but scream when she sees him. "Well what do you want me to do Renee?! I've been working all night!" Daddy exclaimed and I tossed a pair of shorts. Time to go fairy hunting. "Did you at least pack lunch like I asked? I don't want Bella to get dehydrated or hungry while we're out there." They finally stopped yelling and I began hopping down the stairs with my backpack. "I'm ready!" I exclaimed and Dad smiled. "Give me a few minutes sweetie." He states and pats the top of my head. "No, you need to stop taking her out there Charlie. You're filling her head with fantasies." Mom states and Dad sighed. "She's six years old Renee, she's supposed to believe in fairies and ghost and imaginary friends. She's a kid." He states and began packing a bag. "Are you tired daddy? We don't have to go today if you're tired." I commented, noticing the frown on his face. "No sweetie, I'm never too tired for you. I promised you I would take you fairy hunting every day until we found one." Dad says and begins packing a few snacks and water. Even a few juice boxes. "Will you come with us Mommy? Maybe they'll stop hiding if you're with us. I think they're afraid of dad." I state and mom shook her head. "No, I'm going for a drive sweetie." She states and grabs the car keys. Leaving daddy and I alone in the house. Not that I minded. I liked it better when it was just me and dad. He always looks so sad when mommy's around. "Renee, you're her mother. Act like it damn it! I know we are having problems but dont take it out on her. She needs the both of us. I can't do this alone." Dad exclaimed his voice cracked. I don't know what's going on but I know daddy was unhappy. Mom left, slamming the door behind her as she left. Daddy sighed and I saw a few tears run down his cheek. I walked into the kitchen, patting his leg. "It's okay daddy. We can find fairies by ourselves. And when we bring one back mommy will believe us." I stated and squeezed his hand. "You're right Bells. We'll prove her wrong." He states and wiped away his tears. 

I leaned down, staring at the tiny bug on the ground. It was skinny and brown… I think daddy called it a stick bug. "Excuse me! Mr.Stick bug, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for the fairy princess. Have you seen her?" I asked, leaning over him. At least I think it was a boy. He didn't say anything, they never do and I sighed. "He won't answer me! Why don't they answer me?" I asked dad and he chuckled. "Maybe he's whispering and you can't hear him. Try getting closer." He suggested and I leaned over closer. "Mr.Stick Bug, are you whispering?" I asked and he suddenly jumped up. I jerked backwards, tripping on a root as I screamed. "Ah!" I exclaimed and I fell flat on my butt. Dad laughed and I glared up at him. He knew it would do that! He's a meany! "Hey kiddo, what are you planning to do when we find the fairy princess? Take her home and keep her with the rest of your friends?" He asked and I frowned. Take her home? Why would I take the fairy princess home? Sure, Mr.Dragon and Sir Teddy need more friends but I can't keep the fairy princess. "No! I'm going to talk to her. We're going to be best friends and I'll visit her every day. And I'll leave her all kinds of treats. I'll leave her cupcakes, cookies, pies, tarts, browni-" I trailed off, thinking about all the nice things I could make her. Fairies like sweet things right? "What happens after you give her the sweets?" Dad asked and I smiled. "Fairies love sweets! So if I give her enough, she'll fall in love with me and we'll get married. And I'll live in the forest with her." I explained and stood up. "But what about me Bella? If you move into the forest, we'll never see each other." Dad states and I frowned. "You can come visit daddy. But we can't live together in our house. She has a kingdom to run. She's a princess, remember? And she needs me there to protect her." I asked and dad laughed. "I love you kiddo." Dad states and I smiled at him over my shoulder. "I love you too. Now keep looking, old man. " I demanded and he laughed even harder. Why is he laughing? I'm serious. How am I supposed to find my future wife if he isn't looking. Next time I'll bring Jake. He's really good at finding things. 

"So you finally found your fairy princess. Now what?" Dad asked and I smiled. "Same plan. Slowly seduce her with sweets and hope she falls in love with me." I state, watching as Ruby entered the kitchen. My baby! I held my hand out, smiling when she licked my palm. Gross. "Ew, don't say the word seduced around me. It's weird." Dad states and Sapphire began nuzzling his leg. Dad had a huge soft spot for Sapphire. Sapphire is a spoiled brat and everyone knows it. Dad likes to pretend he doesn't have favorites but it's obvious he likes Sapphire better. He gives her treats when he thinks no one is looking. "No, leave me alone." He states and she began whining. "I mean it! Get out of here! I just fed you." He states and she nuzzled his leg. "Sapphire, come." I demanded and she huffed before leaving dad's side. Sapphire has major attitude problems, she's been like that since she was a puppy. She would huff and groan whenever she didn't get her way. Unlike Ruby, who is my sweet girl. "Leave your grandfather alone." I demanded and she huffed again. She knows exactly what she's doing. Ruby is a great Dane and doberman mix. And Sapphire is a shar pei and rottweiler mix. Sapphire is smaller than her sister but has twice the attitude. And Ruby is huge but she's a big softie. She would never hurt a fly. I can't say the same for Sapphire. They are both strays and I love them so much. They're my babies! I got them… two years ago. And we've been inseparable since. "Alice gave me her number." I state casually and Dad choked on his light beer. "Really! You've got game like your old man!" He exclaimed proudly and I scoffed. I'm not going to lie and say I don't. We are both terrible flirts. I remember Sue basically dictated their whole relationship because dad was too chicken to make a move. She even proposed. Well not really. She threw the ring into his lap and demanded he propose. We were both jaw slacked after that. Leah just thought it was funny and nearly peed her pants because she was laughing so hard. Seth had the whole thing on camera. "Are you going to call her?" He asked and I frowned. I want to. I really want to. I really liked talking to her today. I've never met anyone like her! Everyone in this town is so boring and she's just… wow! She's pretty and funny and charming. She's so feminine! Which is really nice. She wears skirts and make up and I've never seen her anything short of breathtaking. I like feminine girls. That's why it never worked out with Leah. She was too much of a tomboy. Oh and she's straight. And she's like my best friend. So dating her was weird. It was way before our parents started dating. Leah's asshole dad was still alive. He died shortly after but it was way before we knew we were going to be step sisters. I know I'm a lesbian but I don't know what kind. I'm not sporty like Lauren. And I'm not butch. I'm not a femme like Alice. I'm not even a tomboy. I'm just… Bella. Who likes to bake and read about old art… I think I'm somewhere in between butch and femme. I can't pull off the boyish look but I definitely don't feel comfortable walking around in a dress. A skirt? Maybe once every blue moon. But a dress? And make up? No. I don't know what I am but I do know that I like Alice. And that's all that matters right now. I'm just Bella and I like Alice. A lot. "I don't know. Should I wait? I don't want to look desperate…" I stated and pulled the paper out of my pocket. "Don't worry about looking desperate. She wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to call. Go for it, cowbell." He states and I smiled. He's right. She wants me to call… right? Yeah she totally does. I mean, she came to the bakery to see me. 

I don't know why but she was there to see me. Me! Of all the people in this town! She came to see me! Bella Swan, voted most likely to break every bone in her body because she tripped over her shoe lace! They made that up just for me! That's literally in the year book. You break 7 bones during your freshman year and they never let you live it down! It's not like they were all broken at the same time. The injuries were all from separate incidents. "You're right." I state and grabbed the house phone. My cell phone was currently broken, I dropped it from the roof when I was cleaning the gutters. I won't get a new one for another 4 days. Luckily my insurance covered it. They probably hate me. This is the 9th time I've broken my phone this year. I finished my apple, throwing the core into the compost bin before dialing the number. The piece of paper was safely taped to the wall above my bed. I'm not the slightest bit ashamed. I memorized the number. I couldn't stop staring at it. I was so shocked that Alice had given her number. I kept pulling it out of my pocket, staring at it. I thought I had imagined the whole thing. That piece of paper was proof. Alice had actually come to my job and we made donuts together. I actually talked to her. And I'm going to talk to her again. I dialed her number with ease, petting Sapphire on her head and the phone rang. The ringing stopped and Alice's sweet voice echoed through my ears. "Hello?" Alice greeted and I froze. I'm on the phone with Alice…. I called Alice… Why did I do this? Why did I call her?! We just met today! She probably thinks I'm a creep. I'll give you this free food if you give me your number!? Who says that?! A creep! That's who! Why would she ever be interested in me?! She's amazing! And charming! She easily wins over anyone she talks to! Nearly half the people on campus have a crush on her. She could have anyone! Especially in a town like this. "Hello?" She asked again when I didn't respond and I slammed the phone down. Ending the call and my heart dropped. "Fuck!" I cursed, hanging my head in shame. "Woah, what happened kiddo?" Dad asked from behind me and I resisted the urge to smash my head into the wall. "I panicked. She's just so… and I'm…" I tried to explain but I couldn't. I just called her and didn't say anything. "It's okay kid, just call her when you're ready." Dad states and I sighed. Yeah, I'll call her when I'm ready.

Alice P.O.V

"You coming in?" I asked, fixing my makeup in the mirror. I tilted my head to the side, wondering if I should add more highlighter to the tip of my nose. A little extra highlighter wouldn't hurt anybody. Some more blush wouldn't hurt either… No. Too much highlighter would make it look like I'm trying too hard. Some tinted lip gloss would be perfect. The pink one with the sparkles. Does Bella even like pink? It is one of my favorite colors. Only second to yellow. "No, I think I'll stay." Edward called out from the back seat and I grabbed the small tube of gloss from my hand bag. I glanced at him through the sun visor mirror, frowning slightly when I saw him tapping his phone furiously. Who is he texting? "I'm going in." Rosalie states and I rolled my eyes. I knew she was going. I tried to talk her out of it the first few times, insisting I could go into the store by myself but she said no. Every time. I feel like a little kid. Having to be chauffeured everywhere. At least I don't have to pay for gas. I'm already spending at least $35 a week in this little cafe. Not that I'm complaining. These trips are more than worth it. The real reason I keep coming back is the bashful baker behind the counter. The food is just a nice bonus. A really nice bonus. Bella is really good at her job. Each bite is like a tiny orgasm. Rosalie says I'm being dramatic whenever I say that but it's honestly that good. With each baked good being better than the last… Honestly, the food alone makes me want to get on one knee and propose. "Fine. Just… Just don't get too close. It's hard to flirt with you right over my shoulder." I state and she shot me a toothy grin. "That's the point." She states and I rolled my eyes. 

I opened the door, the bell above it alerting everyone of our presence. The woman behind the counter took one look at me before smiling and shaking her head. "Bella! Someone's here to see you." She states and continued to take whoever's order who was in front of her. This must be her step mother. Leah looks just like her. Long raven locks and beautiful copper toned skin. Same almond shaped eyes too. I heard a loud thud in the back and a few muffled cuss words, causing me to smile as I waited. "I'll be right there Sue." She called out and I noticed the music in the background. There's always music playing in here. It's nice… I dont think I know this song… I listened harder, trying to hear the lyrics. This was an older song, probably made in the 60s. It's actually kind of catchy. Bella walked out, a sweet smile on her face and my heart skipped a beat. Our eyes met and the song sounded even louder than before. Time seemed to slow down and I was completely entranced by her. Long brown hair falling down her back and waves. Her smile was wide, cheeks flushed. Eyes dark like… like chocolate. Wow she's beautiful...

Hey, lover, won't you treat me right?  
And be with me tonight  
Just give me  
True love and understanding  
True love and understanding

For the rest of my days

Bella smiled, waving me over as she began walking towards the second register. I met her there, leaning against the counter. "Hi Alice." She greeted lowly, twisted her fingers together. Drawing my attention to her hands. They were slightly damp, letting me know that she had just washed them. I wonder what those hands would feel like wrapped around my th- "Hi Bella." I greeted, waving at her lazily. Bella's eyes drifted away from my face and down my body. My eyes widened at the uncharacteristically bold gesture and I took a step backwards, a cocky smile making its way onto her face as I did so. "See something you like?" I asked and her cheeks flushed bright red. She forced her eyes up and stopped twisting at her fingers. "I um… Yes. You're skirt. It looks nice on you." She stated, her eyes lingering on my legs just a little too long. I smirked, happy that she had noticed the extra effort I put into this outfit. The skirt was short, so short that mom almost made me go upstairs and change when she first saw it. Luckily Carlisle managed to talk her out of it and I'm glad he did. When Bella realized I caught her staring, she began stammering out another excuse. "Where'd you get it?" She asked and I leaned against the counter again. Placing my palms flat on the hard surface and leaned forward. Trying to be as discreet as possible as I pushed my chest forward. Bella's eyes drifted down again as I answered her question. "Just this little boutique in Paris." I state and she bit her lip. "You've been to Paris?" She asked, her eyes focusing on mine again. "Yep, my family goes every summer." I state and she nods. "You guys move around a lot huh?" She asked and I shrugged. "I guess you could say that. It would be nice to stay somewhere for once." I state and Bella shrugged. "I've never left Forks for more than a couple of days. I've always wanted to go to Paris." She states and I smiled. Bella in Paris… she would fit right in. Bella in a beret? Adorable. "It's nice. Maybe I could take you with me this summer." I state and she rolled her eyes. I decided to stop teasing her, no longer showing off what little cleavage I had. I've always had this thing. I liked being watched. And the way Bella was looking at me right now…. This is not the time or place for me to explore this little kink of mine. She looks good watching me. "Sure." She states sarcastically and I leaned even closer. "I'm serious Bella. I would definitely take you with us. You would look cute in a beret." I state and she rolled her eyes again. It's been two weeks since the first time we've talked and we've fallen into a familiar pattern. I would come in here, and we would flirt a little. At first I was doing the majority of the flirting. But then she became more comfortable, making little cute comments and being just a little too friendly. She was slowly gaining more confidence it seems. And I'm not sure if I liked it or not. Yes, I did like that cute smirk of hers. But I also like the way she blushes whenever I say something too bold. We would flirt and chat for maybe… 10 minutes. Until Rosalie got impatient and started to complain like she always does. I would order something, whatever she suggested and a hot chocolate. I always think about her whenever I drink it. It was one of the first things she suggested to me and I've been coming back to get it ever since. Hands down the best hot chocolate I've ever had. "What would you do in Paris?" I asked and Bella sighed. "I would open my own bakery and bookstore… maybe focus on my pottery in my free time… It's just a silly dream." She states and I smiled. "It's not silly at all." I state and reached forward. I grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb against the back of her hand before squeezing it gently. Bella stared down at our hands, a small smile on her face as she did so. "What's it going to be today?" Bella asked, never letting go of my hands.

"A hot chocolate and whatever you suggest." I state and Bella nods. "I'm experimenting with this new croissant recipe." She states and my eyes widened. I love croissants. It's rare to find some that don't have any eggs, butter, or milk. But everything Bella has given me so far has been vegan friendly. And delicious. So very delicious. "Tell me about it." I state and she smiled. "I've actually been working on this recipe for months now. Puff pastry is really hard to master. You wouldn't believe how many tries it took me to get the layers right." She states and I quickly found myself lost in her eyes. I love how passionate she is about baking. It's one of the only things she genuinely gets excited about. The sparkle in her eye whenever she talks about a new recipe. Usually she lets me do most of the talking. Listening with eager eyes and a bright smile. But when it came to her baking she could talk for hours. We've never talked that long but it's clear that she could. It's wonderful seeing her like this. "...Dark chocolate in the center." Bella finished and I felt my stomach growl. Luckily Bella didn't hear it. That sounds really good and I'm really hungry. I never had one with chocolate. "That sounds so good." I stated and she grinned. "You want to try one?" She asked and I nod. "I'll be right back. I just took them out the oven before you came." She states and I felt my heart skip a beat. Again. It seems to do that a lot around Bella. "Wait… did you make those for me?" I asked and Bella shrugged. "I didn't not make them for you." Was all she said before disappearing into the kitchen. That didn't answer my question at all.

When Bella came back, there was a small croissant on the plate. She always lets me sample whatever I order, in case I don't like it. Which is crazy because I like everything she gives me. Bella cut it in half and I could see steam coming from the inside. "It's still warm." I state and grabbed my half. "Yeah. You'll be the first person to try these. You'll be my test subject." Bella states and I tried to grab the warm pastry. It was warmer than I thought actually and I almost burned my finger tips. "I'll happily be your test subject." I state. placing the warm pastry on my palm. Wow the chocolate was kind of oozing out… The layers! They look so flakey! It almost looks too pretty to eat. I looked at Bella, who was smiling down at me with that cute grin of hers. "Hurry up! You're making me nervous." She states and I nod. I took a large unladylike bite, probably making a mess all over myself in the process. But damn it was worth it. I let out a low moan, my eyes fluttering shut as I chewed slowly. "You've outdone yourself this time Bella. This is amazing. My favorite. Hands down." I praised genuinely and took another bite. How did she even make these?! These taste like heaven. "You say that every time." Bella states and I rolled my eyes. "Because every time you give me something better than the last!" I state and her smile softened. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes seemed to soften also. Why is she…. Why is she looking at me like that? "You got some chocolate right there." She states and gestures my face. Fuck. "Really?!" I squeaked out and reached into my handbag. I worked so hard on my makeup today and I got chocolate on my fa- "Nah, I'm just fucking with you Ali." She states and I slapped her hand. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed and she chuckled. She reached behind her, her hand now rubbing the back of her neck. "You know… I was wondering, if you weren't too busy next Friday… that maybe I could um…" Bella started and my heart began beating a little faster. Is she… is she about to do what I think she is? "That you could what Bella?" I prompted, leaning forward again. "Well twice a month we have this little movie night in the park. Everyone gets together with their friends and family's and um...dates. And they sit in the grass and watch old movies." She states and I nod. "And?" I asked and Bella shrugged. "I was wondering if you…. Had heard about it. I think you and your family would like it." She states and I felt my heart drop to the floor. Really? All that build up? For that?! I was so sure she was going to ask me out this time! Fine. If she won't ask me I'll ask her. "Bella, would you like to g-" I started but I saw Bella's eyes glance over my shoulder quickly before focusing on her half of the croissant. 

"Can we please hurry this up? I still have to pick up a present for Emmett." Rosalie states, causing me to jump in surprise. Fuck! How long has she been standing behind me? Is that why Bella didn't ask me out? Because Rose was probably glaring at her over my shoulder. "Sorry, I'll go make that hot chocolate now. And I'll go get those croissants." Bella states, tapping the counter before she disappeared into the back again. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned around glaring at my older sister. "What's your problem Rosalie? I asked you to keep your distance." I state and she glared at me. "You obviously like this girl. I've never seen you like this. I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt. She's just like everyone else." She states and I huffed. "She's different and you know it." I state honestly and she glared at me. Bella wasn't like the others. I know I said that about Jane and Alec but she's nothing like them. She's kind and genuine. She wasn't going to hurt me. She wouldn't hurt a fly. "Sure, she's sweet now but what happens when she finds out about your condition? Your dreams?" Rose asked and I clenched my fist. Why can't she just let me be happy? She does this every time. I know she's right most of the time but she's wrong about Bella. My dreams are always right. I saw us together. Instead of repeating myself for the 100th time, I turned around. She's not going to listen to me. There's no point talking to her anyway. She never listens. Even Edward isn't this bad. "Don't ignore me! You know exactly what will happen! She'll leave you just like everyone else. I don't think you can handle another heartbreak. Not after last time." Rosalie stated and gripped my shoulder firmly. She tried to force me to turn around but I shoved her hand away. She tried to grab me again but someone stopped her. Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand before shaking it gently. "Hi! I don't believe we've met yet! I'm Bella and you must be Rosalie! Alice has told me so much about you!" Bella greeted and my sister stared at her in shock. My eyes widened at Bella's almost tense posture and her tone was sweet. Too sweet. It didn't match… Rosalie snatched her hand away, glaring down at Bella. "You hurt my sister and I'll kill you." Rosalie hissed out before storming out of the shop. I groaned in annoyance, glaring at the back of her head as she left. I turned around, smiling apologetically at Bella. "I'm so sorry about her. She's like that with everyone. " I apologized and pulled out my wallet. There on the counter was a box filled to the brim with chocolate filled puff pastry. "Your sister is…" Bella trailed off and I handed her $20. That should cover all this. "Scary?" I asked, hoping that Rosalie hadn't scared her away. "I was going to say crazy. It's going to take a lot more than some empty threats to keep me away from you." She states and hands me $18 in change. If only she knew how deadly serious Rosalie was. "Oh really?" I asked, trying to ignore the hope that was bubbling inside me. So these feelings aren't one sided. That's good. That's great. "Yep." Bella says and I looked at the money in my hand. $2 for a large hot chocolate and at least a dozen fresh croissants. No. "Bella this is too much. Let me pay full price. You've been doing this every day for two weeks." I stated and she shook her head. "I can't do that princess. I can't sell you something that isn't on the menu." She states and I decided to bring up something that had been bothering me every day since we met. 

"Fine, I guess that makes sense. You know what also doesn't make sense? The fact that you haven't called me yet." I state and Bella frowned playfully. "I haven't called you?" She asked playing dumb. "You haven't." I state and her frown deepened. "No, I think I did. Didn't we talk last night?" She asked and again I shook my head. "No, I would definitely remember if you called me yesterday." I state and her lips twitched like she wanted to smile but wouldn't allow herself to break character. "So it was just another dream?" She asked and I smirked. Cute. "Is this your way of flirting with me?" I asked and she blushed. "Maybe… I have better lines. If you didn't like it. " Bella states nervously and I grinned. "Let me hear a few." I demanded and Bella's eyes widened. "What? No. They're terrible." She states and I frowned. "I thought you said they were better." I stated and she shook her head. "I um… Do your legs hurt?" Bella asked and I shook my head. "No why?" I asked and she twisted her fingers nervously before responding. "Because you've been running through my mind all day." She states and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Wow! That was just… "Tell me another!" I demanded and Bella nervously tapped the counter. "Can I take a picture of you? I want Santa to know exactly what I want for Christmas this year." Bella states and I giggled. "The more important question is have you been naughty or nice Bella." I teased and Bella blushed even harder. Before I could take advantage of Bella's flustered state I heard the familiar sound of a car honking and I groaned. Dammit Rosalie. "I have to go." I stated and Bella looked disappointed. Usually these visits don't last more than 15 minutes and they're the highlights of my day. But it seems today Rosalie was cutting it short. "I'll see you later?" She asked, a hopeful but sad smile on her face. "Tomorrow. Even if i have to walk the entire way here, you're going to see me tomorrow." I stated and she continued to tap the counter. I grabbed the box and my cup, not wanting to leave. "You know, we do make deliveries." Bella states and my eyes widened. Deliveries? "Oh! I did not know that. I will definitely use this information." I state and started walking backwards slowly. "Bye." Bella states and I smiled. "Bye." I replied and her smile widened. "Bye." She said again and I grinned. "Bye." I repeated and Rosalie honked the horn again. 

I could make ya bust before I ever meet ya  
If it don't hang, then he can't bang  
You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain  
If he fuck me and ask I'll "Whose is it?"  
When I ride the dick, I'ma spell my name, ah

The knocking on my door was starting to get annoying so I turned my music up even louder. This is my new favorite song! Either the person banging on my door was getting frustrated and knocking even harder, or the music was so loud that the house was starting to shake. It's probably both. I know mom and Rosalie hate it when I play my music so loud but I dont care. Fuck Rosalie. She ruined my day. My door was suddenly opened and I frowned at the intrusion. Who is i- "Hey Jasper!" I exclaimed and waved at my best friend. He turned down my music before smiling down at me. "Get dressed." He demanded and I frowned. "Why?" I asked and he grinned. "Because Esme invited the Sheriff and his family to dinner." He states and I frowned. Dinner? "Bella's dad is the Sheriff!" He exclaimed and my eyes widened. So that means Bella is in my house? She's here?! What am I going to wear?

An:There was a bit of matching making Charlie and Sue in the end. There two songs included were WAP by Cardi B and Megan the Stallion. The other is Hey Lover by Daughters of Eve. I have big plans for this story. This was 12000 words! 

I tried my hardest to proof read this and make sure there are no mistakes. I hope everyone enjoys the extra effort.


	2. Guess who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Carlisle play matchmaker but when that fails Sue decides to take matters into her own hands.

Bella P.O.V

I stared at the phone, tapping my fingers on the counter slowly. Yet another stare down. I've been doing this dance every day for the past two weeks. Trying to gain the confidence to call her. She wants me to call. I know she does. But every time I built up the confidence to actually pick up the phone and dial her number I chicken out. It just doesn't feel right. Talking to her on the phone. Maybe if I had my cell phone, I could text her. But it's still in the shop. Just call her… don't be a chicken. Just call her already! She literally asked you to call her. She wouldn't have given you her number if she didn't want you to call. She likes you! Why else would she come into the shop every day and flirt. Sure, she could just be being friendly but who's that friendly?! She touches me any chance she gets. Squeezing my arm, holding my hand, playfully bumping into me whenever we pass each other on campus… the cute little smile and wave she does whenever she walks into class. Oh my God she has to like me right. And even if she doesn't, no big deal. It would just be a misunderstanding. I should just call her. I looked down at my feet, staring down at Sapphire. "I'm gonna call her." I state and Sapphire stared at me for a moment before looking away. Really? That's it? She could be a bit more excited. "Ruby, I'm gonna call her." I called out and I heard Ruby jog into the room. She began running around the kitchen letting out a series of loud barks. See. This is why Ruby is my favorite. I know she probably doesn't understand a word I say but she still gets excited. She can probably tell by the tone of my voice something big was going to happen. I had been talking about Alice every day for weeks and I think she's starting to connect Alice's name with extra treats. I have been extremely generous these past couple of weeks. Handing out treats randomly and buying new toys. I've been in a good mood. 

I reached into my pocket before tossing both my girls a treat. Ruby caught it in her mouth while Sapphire just stared at it for a moment before eating it slowly. I spent a lot of money on these special treats and she acts like they're barely edible! They're organic! And the best on the market! Ruby loves them but Ruby eats pinecones and toilet paper with just as much enthusiasm. I grabbed the phone, dealing her number for probably the hundredth time. I've dialed it probably dozens of times these past few weeks but I've just never called. Not after the first time when I hung up. I brought the phone to my ear, listening as the phone rang. And rang. And rang… and went to voice-mail. Shit. Now what? A voice-mail? Something she can listen to over and over. I can't mess this up. This is a lot more pressure. I could just hang up but then that would be creepy. This random number calls her twice and never says anything. I have to say something. I heard the beep that signaled it was time to start talking and panicked. "Hey Alice, it's Bella. From the coffee shop." I started and instantly grimaced. From the coffee shop? She knows who I am. I didn't have to say from the coffee shop! I sound like a nerd. "And um… you always get the hot chocolate. With the special. And I always make it special for you. I always add a little cinnamon and some sweet almond creamer." I confessed and twirled the chord of the house phone around my fingers. I looked down, momentarily losing my train of thought when I saw Sapphire's eyes on me. Silently judging me. Damn it. I turned around, not able to handle the pressure of her stare. 

"But I didn't call you to talk about how I make your hot chocolate. I called you to ask if you… well if we could hang out together. Outside of the coffee shop, when I'm not covered in flour. We could just go across the street to the park. If that's what you want." I state and turned again. I saw dad rushing down the stairs. A bright smile on his face. He was in such a rush that he hit his foot on the couch. "Darn it!" He cursed and grabbed his aching foot. And proceeded to hop on one foot like a cartoon character… "I um… I have to go. Call me back when you can." I stated as I hung up slowly. "What's up dad?" I asked and watched as he hobbled around on his already weak joints. Let me help him before his damn knee gives out on him again. We do not need another, I've fallen and I can't get up moment. That shit was funny. I almost peed I was laughing so hard. He had fallen out of his bed and couldn't get up. He probably sat there for hours. I came home and he was just sitting there in the dark. When I asked when he didn't call for help, he blushed and said he was embarrassed. He was scared I was going to make fun of him. Which I did. I even got him a life alert for Christmas. He hates it. He's only 39 and his knees are already giving out. "One of my coworkers invited the family to dinner." He states with a wide grin and I frowned. Okay? Why is he so excited? "I have to work tonight. At the auto repair sh-" i started to explain but he shook his head. "Big Sam said he doesn't need you tonight. You're coming to dinner." He states and I groaned. I already ate dinner! I thought I was going to work so I already ate! "Okay. I'll go." I state and he frowned. He looked me up and down, grimacing. "Um…We're leaving in 30 minutes." He states and I nodded my head slowly. He continued to stare at me and I sighed. "What?" I asked and he scrunched up his nose. "You should probably shower. And do something with your hair." He states and I glared at him. Do something with my hair? Does he not see the whole streak of grey in his hair? And he wants to talk about my hair. "I just took a shower two hours ago." I stated and he grimaced. "Yeah, but that was before you took Ruby and Sapphire on a walk. You smell like wet dog and grass. No offense." He states and I chuckled. No offense. "None taken. You should probably shower too. You smell like bacon grease and stale beer." I state and began heading up the stairs. "Sue likes that I smell like bacon and beer!" He yelled and I waved him off. 

I had just gotten out of the shower when Sue and Leah burst into the bathroom. "Ahh!" I exclaimed and struggling to cover myself. "Surprise Shawty!" Leah exclaimed and I glared at the both of them. I hate them so much. Why are they in here!? "What do you want?!" I asked, adjusting the towel I had grabbed to cover myself. "You have a tattoo? And your nipples pierced?" Sue asked and I blushed hard. She wasn't supposed to know about that. "No. It's fake." I lied as I tied the towel around me. I moved towards the sink grabbing my tooth brush. I always brush my teeth after a shower. My skin is going to be dry, two showers so close to each other. I'm probably going to have put on that special cream Sue got me last Christmas. It smells just heavenly. Kinda like a spice chai tea that we make at work. It's my favorite thing to make at work and taste great. "I wanted to make sure you look presentable." Sue says and I frowned. Why does everyone care how I look all of a sudden? "I don't look presentable now?" I asked, a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. "No." Leah states and I spit into the sink. I turned on the water and grabbed the mouth wash. "I'm not going to embarrass dad's new friend if that's what you're worried about." I state and took a swig of my special mouthwash. "That's not what we're worried about… Can I help you with your hair?" Sue asked and I frowned. My hair! What's wrong with my hair!? Sadly I have hair like my mom and it's just like her. Stubborn and difficult to manage. I know it looks like a mess right now but there isn't much I can do to it in 20 minutes. I wish I had hair like Sue and Leah. Their's is so soft and silky. They barely have to touch it at all. It always looks perfect. "I actually need help finding something to wear." I state because I know she wasn't going to leave me alone. It was better to just let her help. Because she always gets her way. "I know exactly what you should wear!" She exclaimed and I watched as she disappeared down the hall. Probably to go look through my closest. 

"Sue told me you have your… pierced." Were the first words out of dad's mouth once we started driving. He blushed awkwardly and my jaw dropped. She told him? Why would she tell him?! Seth started laughing suddenly and Leah wasn't much better. She wasn't laughing nearly as loud as her brother but she was chuckling. I don't know why. We got our piercings the same day. Her piercing makes mine look tame. "I don-" I started to lie but he shook his head. "It's okay kiddo. I have mine pierced too. I got them done when I was around your age." He states and I wanted to throw up. He has his… my dad. He's so old! Seth started laughing even louder now and I groaned. How am I supposed to eat dinner now? When all I can think about are his… my dad's… nip- No! I'm gonna be sick. "Thanks for telling me that dad. I always wondered." I stated sarcastically and he laughed."I just wanted to lighten the mood. Make you laugh a little before I tell you the bad news." He states and I frowned. Bad news? I knew something was up. Everyone is acting weird. The sneaky smiles and sudden dinner plans. This is a set up. "Where are we going? We've been driving for 20 minutes now." I state and started looking around. We were on the outskirts of town now. Almost in the woods. No one we know lives this far out. Well no one besides Ali- "Let me out." I demanded and Dad smiled. "No can do kiddo. That would kinda defeat the whole purpose." Dad states and I realize I was trapped. I was stuck between Leah and Seth. And I was holding this damn cake on my lap! If I drop it Sue is going to kill me. I baked it before I left the shop and Sue decorated it. She took a lot of time and effort to make sure it was perfect. I know why now. "Careful with that cake darling." Sue says and I huffed. I knew something was up! I shouldn't have even gotten in the car. I should have known better. "Sue and I thought maybe if we had dinner with the Cullens, they would see how great you are and let you go out with Alice!" Dad exclaimed, obviously proud of his plan. It wasn't a bad plan. It's just dad forgot how fucking awkward we both are in social situations! I'm just like him! "You're going to embarrass me! I can't do this. Let me out." I pleaded but dad only laughed. "I can take you back home if you want, but we are still having dinner with the Cullens. With or without you." He stated and I wanted to scream. There's no way I'm not going. He's going to embarrass me even more if I'm not there. It would be nice to see Alice. Shit what if she listened to the message?! 

"Wow, this place is huge." Seth said and helped me out of the car. It was huge. I feel like this only exists in movies. It doesn't even feel real. I've never seen anything like this in real life. This house is beautiful. Like I wasn't already nervous. Now I have to go into that huge house. I don't belong in a house like that. They probably have a lot of expensive trinkets and other things made out of glass that I'll probably break. Bringing me in there was like inviting a bull into a China shop. "Hold this." I muttered and handed Seth the cake. The first thing I did was wipe my palms on my jeans. They were sweaty and shaky. I need to calm down or else I'm going to make a fool out of myself. I stepped forward, looking in the mirror. I had tied my hair back like I usually do at work. A bandana keeping my wild mane out of my face. I wish I had done something different to it now. Like maybe ran a comb through it or something. At least my clothes look good. Thanks Sue and her great sense of style. The soft almost lavender turtleneck and a pair of light blue jeans. I wore my time turner necklace that Lauren got me last Christmas and I had cuffed the bottom of my jeans. I reached into my pocket, fumbling around for my cherry vanilla lip balm. I opened it and Seth leaned closer. "You wanna use my lip gloss?" He asked and I bit my lip. I usually never wear lip gloss but…. "Yeah." I stated and began reaching into his pockets. The front left pocket, that's where he always keeps it. I pulled it out, staring at the small tube before applying a thin layer. Well I tried but it was so thick. And goopy. "Ready?" Sue asked and patted my shoulder gently. No, I feel like I'm going to be sick. "Yeah." I muttered and I noticed dad bouncing on his toes. At least one of us is excited. Was I like this when he went on his first date with Sue? I remember dragging him out the bathroom when she finally came to pick him up. He had locked himself in there and began whining about the grey streaks in his hair and mustache. He even picked an argument saying I gave him those grey hairs. It was funny for me but he almost had a panic attack. I guess this is karma. 

It wasn't until dad knocked on the door did I realize what was happening. I'm at Alice's house. My family is about to have dinner with her family. And I literally asked her out less than an hour ago. And whether she has listened to the voicemail or not, I have no idea. And her family is fucking crazy. That's what she told me. And I believe her because the only member of her family that I've met hates my guts. The door opened suddenly and I saw a tall blond man. He wore a wide smile and a white sweater. It was just a little too big and his hair was slicked back. "Charlie! It's good to see you again my friend! Please come in!" The man, I'm guessing Mr.Cullen exclaimed and ushered us inside. Once he shut the door behind us, he pulled Charlie into a warm hug. And dad hugged him back just as tight. "Carlisle! Thank you for inviting us. Your house is wonderful." Dad states and I never saw him so….friendly? Not that my dad is mean but he is hardly ever this open and warm. He only gets like this with Billy, his best friend of 30 years. "My wife has a wonderful eye for home making. This is all her work." Carlisle took a step back. "Please, introduce me to your beautiful family." Carlisle demanded and dad jumped at the opportunity. We were his pride and joy. There's no denying that. Dad shows us off any chance he gets. 

"This is my beautiful wife Sue. And our three kids. This is Seth, Bella and Leah. The four of them are my reason for waking up in the morning." Dad says, pride practically oozing off him. There was a crash in the kitchen and Carlisle winced. It sounded like glass shattering. "Carlisle, darling. Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" A voice called out and that must be Mrs.Cullen. "I understand completely. Excuse me while I check on my wife. Jasper, please help our guest get settled in?" Carlisle asked and the tall blond around the corner nodded his head. His hair was the color of wheat and his chin length curls were tied up into a man bun on the top of his head. A few strands fell down into his face and down his neck. He was wearing a crop top, shorts that stopped about midthigh and long socks. "Hi… I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you all. Especially you Bella. I've just been dying to meet you if I'm being completely honest. Alice won't shut up about you. All she does is talk about you." He states and I blushed hard. "You heard that Bells, she talks about you all the time." Leah teased and nudged me. "Shut up." I mumbled and I struggled to come up with a response. It seems dad didn't have the same problem. "Bella's the same way. I could write an entire book about Alice from how much she's told me." He exclaimed and I blushed even harder. Okay now he's over exaggerating. I don't talk about her that much. "Dad I thought you said you weren't going to embarrass me." I state and he frowned playfully. "No… I don't remember agreeing to that. You know how much I love embarrassing you and your siblings." He states and I would have pushed him if I wasn't holding this cake. "Let me take this off your hands. Please make yourself comfortable in the front room." He states and he took the cake. "Oh wow this looks yummy. I loved those croissants from earlier. I would have eaten the whole box if Alice wasn't so stingy. She barely let me have two." He states and I realized he was the exact opposite of Rosalie. Talkative and kind. Just like Carlisle. Who I could currently hear fumbling around in the kitchen probably trying to calm his wife. "I thought it would be a good idea dea- Put down the damn knife, Esme. You're being over dramatic." I heard him whisper yell and I tried to peek into the kitchen. "Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I was you." Jasper whispered and pointed me into the direction of the living room. "Take off your shoes and sit anywhere you like." He states and disappeared into the kitchen with the cake. 

We sat down in the living room and waited. I could hear Carlisle and Mrs.Cullen arguing in the kitchen. I could hear music playing from upstairs. And it was loud. Seth was dancing to it. I could feel Rosalie's eyes burning a hole in my forehead. It's like she sensed I was here or something because she rushed down the stairs and glared at me. Like the thought of me being in her house ruined her entire mood. She sat down directly across from me and just glared. Barely even introduced herself. Just glared. Jasper had disappeared upstairs a few minutes ago. I wonder what he's doing up there… I glanced at the top of the stairs, my heart skipping a beat when I saw Alice leaning over the railing. We made eye contact for a brief moment before she quickly disappeared around the corner. Fuck she looked cute. It looks like she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that was covered in paint and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was flat, not styled in it's usual spikes. And it looked like she wasn't wearing any make up. I wonder if she had listened to the message… probably not. She would have responded if she had… right? Well I wouldn't know because I don't have a phone on me. What if she called back while we were driving here? And I missed her call. Is it weird that I just showed up here? I didn't plan this but it's still weird. Showing up to her house unannounced. Well we were actually invited but it seems only dad and Carlisle knew that. I bite my lip, instantly regretting it. This lip gloss! I hate it! I reached up, wiping off my sticky lips with the back of my hand. This is why I don't wear lipgloss. It's sticky and shiny and just doesn't feel right. It probably looks like I'm trying too hard. And that's the last thing I want. I twirled my fingers around each other, silently hoping that Jasper would come back downstairs and break the tension. Or at least Alice. Then I could sneak little glances at her and think about how pretty she is. 

Someone did enter the room but it wasn't who I was hoping. Carlisle entered walking in slowly behind his wife. Her hair was a unique shade of brown, almost the color of copper and it was flowing down her back in waves. She looked young. Too young to have kids the age that she does. Carlisle looks young too. Besides the grey streaks in their hair and smile lines, I would have thought they were in their late 20s. She wore a blue blouse and high waisted black pants. They looked tailored. They seemed to fit her perfectly. Just like Alice's clothes seemed to fit her perfectly. She was probably the same height as me, without the heels. Maybe 5'4 without them. The heels looked about three… no four inches. Her face was also pinched together, like she had smelled something sour but was trying to ignore it. She was not happy we were here. Well maybe it's just that I'm here. Judging from the conversation in the kitchen, Mrs.Cullen knew they were having visitors, just not who. She knew the Sheriff was bringing his family but not that I am a part of that family. It seems Carlisle and dad planned this behind everyone's back. Even Alice looked surprised to see me here. Mrs.Cullen began introducing herself and I was only half way listening. She said her name was Esme and she was happy to have us for dinner. She said we would be the first people into her new home.She greeted everyone else first before stopping in front of me. Shaking their hands and making small talk. Her smile seemed to drop a little when she reached me. I stood up, holding my hand out. She grabbed it, her grip firm. "And you must be Bella, I've heard so much about you." She states and I threw a fake smile onto my face. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Cullen." I stated and she squeezed my hand. I was waiting for her to tell me to call her Esme, like she did with Seth and Leah but she didn't. She just smiled and squeezed my hand. Sue seemed to notice the tension because she narrowed her eyes at Esme. "This is a lovely home you have here Esme. Did you do the interior yourself?" Sue asked and Esme finally let go of my hand. She turned her attention to Sue and I shook my hand. Fuck her grip was tight. I turned to look at Seth and Leah, wondering if they noticed the tension too but they were already looking at me. Leah pursed her lips, staring at the back of Esme's head and Seth just rolled his eyes. "Bold choice. Pairing these pillows and that couch. I would have done smaller, softer pillows." Sue said and I knew that tone. She rarely ever uses that tone. Last time she used that tone was…. When they tried to dress code Seth for wearing nailpolish to school. And it usually means she's going into mama bear mode. Fuck Esme had pissed Sue off. They stared at each other for a moment, both wearing tight smiles. Esme opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get the chance. "Well I like them! I think they're neat!" Dad exclaimed suddenly and trying to break the tension. Dad could read Sue better than anyone. I don't want to be here when Sue and Esme throw down. "May I use your bathroom?" I asked suddenly and Rosalie answered quickly. Like she had just been waiting for me to say something. "No, you can't." She snarked and Carlisle laughed awkwardly. "Of course you can. don't be rude Rosalie. The downstairs bathroom is currently being remodeled, so you'll have to use the upstairs bathroom. You're going to go up to the second floor and it's the sixth door on the left." He states and I nod. Okay. 

I headed up the stairs, counting the doors as I passed them. One… four...five… Wait did he say fifth or sixth door. No he said sixth door. I'm sure he did. But was it the left or the right? I stared at both the doors, wondering if I should just go back downstairs and ask again. But that's embarrassing. Then it would look like I couldn't follow simple instructions. And I can. I'm just not good with directions. Left or right. Fifth or sixth? The seventh door opened abruptly and I almost yelped when dainty hands reached out and grabbed me. They pulled me into the room and shut the door.

Alice P.O.V

I checked the hallway quickly, making sure no one saw us before shutting the door quietly. I placed my hands on the wall next to her before taking a good look. Bella looked relieved to see me. She probably thought some weirdo had grabbed her. I probably shouldn't have grabbed her so suddenly. "Alice! You scared me." She exclaimed and clutched her chest. Which looked different than usual. Drawing my attention to her shirt. It was nice and soft looking. It was tight on her, drawing my attention to the curves I didn't know she had. Where had she been hiding them? I wondered, dropping my gaze to her chest. I never really noticed it before. Too focused on other things. Like that goofy smile and how strong her hands were. But this shirt made it nearly impossible not to notice. She wasn't flat chested but they weren't big either. It was definitely more than a handful. But then again. I have small hands… "I didn't mean to scare you Bella." I confessed, finally taking my eyes off her boobs. "It's okay." She states and her face was suddenly really red. What's wrong? "You're really close." She states and I realized I had her pressed against the wall. I looked at how little space there was between us and my eyes widened. Shit too close. Personal space. "Sorry." I mumbled and pulled away. Bella sighed in relief as I took two steps backwards. "It's okay. I just can't think when you're that close." She states and shoved her hands in her pockets. She does that a lot. To keep from fiddling with her fingers. It must be something she does when she's nervous. "What are you doing here Bella?" I asked and she groaned. "It's a long story." She states and then began a long rant. 

She explained how her dad tricked her into coming to dinner and everyone knew but her. She went into detail about how they picked out her outfit and didn't tell her where they were going until they were half way here. She even told me about her dad telling her they had matching piercings. Which shocked me. One, because Bella didn't seem the type. She was sweet and shy and soft. Bella and nipple piercings don't even belong in the same sentence. The second she said it I looked down, wondering if I could see them through her shirt. But I forced myself to look away. I forced myself to look at her face but then all I could do was stare at her lips. "Do you have lip gloss on?" I asked suddenly and Bella's eyes widened. She turned her face away from me. She wiped her lips with the back of her left hand and I tried to stop her. "What? No." She muttered and I grinned. "You do!" I exclaimed trying to get her to look at me but she refused. "Leave me alone Alice. It was Seth's idea." She muttered and I leaned closer. "Don't wipe it off. It looks nice." I stated and finally managed to pull her hand away from her face. Damn it, she wiped it all off. "It doesn't, it's too thick and sticky and it looks stupid." She states and I shake my head. It actually looked really nice. And mom was definitely going to notice if Bella went upstairs wearing lip gloss and came down stairs wearing none. And she was going to think we did something up here. "It looked really good Bella. I have a few in my room if you want to try those." I offered and Bella continued to avoid eye contact. "Your room? Should I just wait here?" She asked and I shook my head. "No, come on." I stated and grabbed her hand. I slid my fingers into the spaces between hers before leading her into the hall. I looked behind us, making sure no one was watching before leading her to my room. 

I shut the door behind us , happy that we had made it to my room safely. I had turned down my music when Jasper told me Bella and her family were here. So Megan was still playing, it just wasn't as loud. But the song has changed and now it's playing Cry Baby. Which is also one of my new favorite songs. I like any song with Megan thee Stallion and Dababy. Any song with the both of them is just amazing. Instant bop. I looked around my room, instantly regretting bringing Bella up here. It's a mess! I had clothes all over the place along with all my art stuff. Are those my underwear on th- "Sorry about the mess." I stated as I kicked a pair of panties underneath the bed discreetly. Well I hope it was discreet. I pulled her towards my vanity and began looking for the perfect lip gloss. I have at least 20. All different tints, flavors and glitter content. "It's fine. So this is your room…" she muttered and I glanced at her over my shoulder. I noticed her staring at the bed. And panic struck my heart. I didn't leave my vi- I looked at my bed, almost getting whiplash from how quickly I turned to look. The bed wasn't made up, I rarely ever make it up. Unless mom tells me to. Why even make it up if I'm going to mess it up again not even 12 hours later. The baby pink silk sheets were exposed but that was it. There was nothing unusual on the bed. So why is she staring? Probably because it's a big bed. Wayyy too big for little old me. It was a king canopy bed. With the little curtains and four pillars. "Yep this is my room. It's huge right?" I asked and Bella snapped out of her daze. "Huh?" She asked and I smiled. "The bed, it's big." I stated and grabbed a lip gloss I think she would like. It wasn't too thick and it had the least sparkles out of all my collection. "Yeah it is." She states and I turned around, the tube in the hand. I twisted the lid open. "Okay, come here." I state, grabbing her face with my left hand. I pulled her face close and she blushed hard. Like really really hard. Instead of just seeing it, I could feel the warmth of all the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Don't move. I don't want to mess up." I warned and stared at her for a moment. She looks so cute. She was slightly bent over. Since she was quite a few inches taller than me. I also couldn't help but notice how nice my nails looked against her skin. The contrast of my dark purple nails against her pale skin was extremely attractive. Fuck I want to kiss her. I moved my hand, no longer squishing her face. Instead I cupped her cheek, stroking her cheek with my thumb. I forgot what I was supposed to be doing. I was supposed to be helping her with her lip gloss. I opened the tube and began applying the gloss to her lips. Which looked really soft and pretty and pink… 

When I was done, I closed the tube and put it with the rest. "I have some mascara. You want some of that too?" I asked and pulled out my favorite waterproof mascara. I turned to look at Bella who had just licked her lips. I smiled a little and pinched her arm playfully. "Don't lick it all off Bella. Mascara or no?" I asked and held up the tube so she could see it. "Sure, why not?" She states struggling and I pursed my lips. "Well if I put on the mascara, I would have to do eyeliner too. You can't have one without the other." I stated and she shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I'm pretty open." She states and I smirked. Bella seemed to regret her words as soon as she said them. "Whatever I want Bella? Are you sure? I'm into some pretty kinky shit." I teased but I was being completely honest. I literally have rope in my dresser two feet away from us. And the toy box underneath my bed… "Alice. You're killing me." Bella muttered and buried her face in her hands. Probably trying to hide her blush. I know I shouldn't tease her but it's so much fun. She's so cute when she gets all flustered and speechless. 

After I finally convinced Bella to move her hands away from her face because I couldn't possibly do her eyeliner like that, I instructed her to sit on the couch across the room. She did as I asked without hesitantion, sitting down awkwardly on the edge. She twirled her fingers in front of her, as she did so. "You can sit back, you know." I stated and she nodded before scooting backwards a little. Still uncomfortably close to the edge but it was better. How am I going to do this? I could just sit on her lap but I don't think she could handle that. I looked down, glancing at the space between her knees. That should work. "Stay still again." I demanded and she nods. "Okay." She mumbled and I nudged her knees further apart before moving forward. I placed my knee between hers, so I was kinda kneeling over her but not really. Even though this was the better alternative, Bella still sputtered and moved back. ""Wh-what are you doing?" She stammered, her hands now balled into fist besides her thighs. "Well you said I could do your mascara. So that's what I'm doing." I stated and she looked away quickly. "Oh, I um… I thought you were… never mind." She mumbled and tilted her head up. I twisted open the lid, cupping her cheek with one hand as I began applying it to her eyelashes. Which were already pretty curly. She doesn't need much. The song changed and I frowned. How it went from Megan Thee Stallion to Sza I'm not sure. But I'm not complaining. I love both of them. Normal girl… my favorite song by Miss Sza. I've never related more to a song than Normal girl. "Wish I was the type of girl you could take home to your momma. Normal girl, I wish a was normal girl…. Get it if you want it, I'm ready I'm on fire, burning to put it on." I sang under my breath and grabbed the eye liner. Bella was staring up at me and I found myself getting lost in those eyes. They're so deep and rich… just like hot chocolate. Bella's like hot chocolate on the coldest day of the year. Like hot chocolate, quilted blankets, corny Christmas movies and cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace. Warm and comforting… Bella's kinda like home. She's nothing like the twins. The twins were more like a forest fire. Too hot… dangerous and almost impossible to put out. Destroying everything in its path. The best part of a forest fire is everything grows back. Slowly but surely. And everything is different. It's the same but different. I think I need hot chocolate and fireplaces right now. I can't handle another forest fire. Not so soon… "Alice." Bella called out, snapping me out of my daze. "Sorry." I mumbled and she shook her head a little. "It's fine. I just… I wanted to ask you something." She states and I tilted my head to the side. Ask me something? "I know you said you move around a lot, going town to town. And I was wondering if maybe you had someone special in one of those towns." She asked and I frowned. Someone special? "No, I actually got out of a bad break up a year ago. And I haven't had anyone special since then." I state and she nods. "I was just curious because I've been… well you know we've… And I really like… being around you. And if you had someone special I wou-" she started to explain but I shook my head. "No! No one special. I mean besides you. I think you're pretty special." I state and Bella blushed hard. "I meant like… in a romantic way…" She explained sheepishly, like I was the one who's confused. "I know what you meant Bella. I know we barely know each other but I would like to be your special someone. One day." I state and she blushed even harder. "You are! You're very special to me I just… I wanted to make sure you were available before I…" She fumbled, struggling to find the right words. Fuck she's so cute when she gets flustered like this. I cupped her face with both hands, dropping the make up. "And you don't have anyone special? No girlfriend or boyfriend? Partner?" I asked, a bit ashamed of myself when I realized I had never asked. I've been flirting with her for weeks now and I didn't know if she had a partner. Or if she was even interested in girls. "No, well I had a friends with benefits thing going on but that ended months ago. It was nothing serious. All physical…. It's nothing compared to how I feel with you." She states and my heart skipped a beat. We'll go into that friends with benefits thing later. Right now I'm just focused on the fact that she said she has feelings for me. "Okay good. So there's no reason you would say no, if I were to ask you right now?" I asked and she stared at me. "A-are you? Asking me out right now I mean?" She asked and I bit my lip. "That depends. Are you going to say yes?" I asked and before she could answer, the door was thrown open. What the fuck! Every time we start to make some progress someone interrupts us. 

I sighed, ready to yell at Edward or Rosalie for interrupting us. Because those two always ruin everything. I yelped, jumping off of Bella's lap when I saw my mom standing in the doorway and not one of my siblings. I fell off the couch, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Bella tried to catch me but she fell on top of me. Right between my legs. I stared at her, blushing at our compromising position. She pushed herself up, staring down at me as she did so. "Ow! Are you okay?" She asked and I knew she was too worried about me to notice the position we were in. I pushed her away quickly when I remembered my mom was watching us. I scooted away from her and trying to put some distance between us. "I'm fine! Mom it's not what it looks like." I tried to explain, ignoring the ache of my lower back. Fuck that fall really did a number on me. I scrambled to my feet, one hand grabbing the bottom of my skirt so I didn't accidentally flash Bella, the other reaching out towards mom. And fuck was she pissed. That little vein in her forehead was popping out and her hands were on her hip. I'm pretty sure she wanted to strangle me right now. Why couldn't she have come on earlier? When Bella wasn't on top of me. Why not when I was doing her makeup? That was innocent. Sure I was kinda straddling her but it was better than her laying on top of me between my legs. "Mrs.Cullen, I can explain. It's not what it looks like. We were just messing aroun-" Bella tried to explain but made it 10 times worse. Messing around!? Bella come on! "Bella, I think it's best if you join the rest of your family downstairs. I need to talk to my daughter." Mom finally said and I knew there was no getting out of this. Fuck. "I um…" Bella looked at me, obviously hesitant to leave me alone with my mom right now. "It's fine Bella, I'll be down in a bit." I reassured her, forcing a smile. "Are you sur-" She started to ask and mom lost her patience. "Sometime today please!" Mom barked out and Bella practically ran out the room. "Sorry!" She exclaimed and then there was a loud thud. And tumbling… she fell down the stairs. Of course she did. "I'm okay! She exclaimed when I assumed she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Mom shut the door behind her and I sighed. I sat on the futon again, deciding I would rather be comfortable for this talk. "Mary Alice Cullen. How could you be so reckless? Bringing her into your room like this? What were you thinking?! Jumping on her the second you got her alone. We've talked about this already! About keeping your distance and not falling into your old pattern." Mom states and I stared at the ceiling. Heard it all before. I keep telling her this isn't like the other times. Sure, she walked in on us in a compromising position but that doesn't mean I threw myself at her. We weren't doing anything sexual. At least not yet. It was innocent. But I doubt mom would believe me if I told her. These talks end quicker if I just shut up and let her say whatever she wants. I don't have to listen though. I can think about other things. Like that painting I'm working on. The one with the nymphs in the forest. I had been ignoring mom for a good few minutes but suddenly she went silent. I snapped out of my day dream, staring at her in concern. She had just stopped? But why? Mom opened her mouth but no words came out. She's probably trying to find the right thing to say. I know she's angry but she also doesn't want to hurt my feelings. "I… we will talk about this later. When our guests are gone." Mom states and opened the door. She stood by the door and I sighed. Shit it's going to be ten times worse later. She'll have time to think about what she's going to say. And then she can be as loud as she wants. She'll have time to simmer and that's worse. "Ma I'm sorry, I was just trying t-" I started but she glared at me. "I don't want to hear it. I said after dinner." She states and I sighed. Fuck I messed up big time. She's pissed off. 

I headed downstairs, not feeling too upset. Sure mom is going to tear into me as soon and Bella's family leaves. But Bella confirmed she sorta has feelings for me. Which is great. And we were alone in my room. Fuck I didn't even realize that. We were alone in my room. Anything could have happened. I wasn't even thinking. I could have easily seduced her if I wanted. Mom already thinks that's what happened… When I came down stairs, I saw Bella with an ice pack on her head and Jade in her lap. Jade, my cat who hates almost everyone. Including me. She barely tolerates me and she is rubbing herself against Bella like they are best friends. So when I saw her on Bella's lap, I couldn't help but stare. Bella looked mildly uncomfortable but continued to rub between Jade's ears. Who was purring loudly. "I think she likes you." Jasper says and Bella chuckled awkwardly. "I guess so. She's really friendly…. What's her name?" Bella asked and I glared at her. I'm not angry but damn it. Jade is my pet. And she seems to like Bella better than me. "Jade. She's my cat." I exclaimed and Bella jumped. Obviously she didn't hear me come down the stairs. And since her back was towards me, she didn't see me come in either. "Is she always this sweet?" Bella asked as Jade rolled over, exposing her stomach. I don't know who I'm more jealous of right now. Jade because Bella keeps petting her or Bella because Jade seems to be in love with her. "No." I states and Edward chuckled. "She's actually a menace. She scratches anyone who comes near her that isn't Alice." Edward mumbled and I stood behind Bella. I squeezed her shoulder as I leaned over her. "How's your head? " I asked and moved the ice pack. I pressed my fingers into the spot gently, happy when I felt no lumps or cuts. "Um… Fantastic. I haven't gotten any complaints yet. My technic is pretty good." She states and I frowned. What? A man, who I guess was her father from the similar hair color and same goofy smile, laughed. "She meant your skull kiddo! You fell down the stairs, remember?" He asked and my eyes widened. She thought I meant head head. I slapped her shoulder and she blushed hard. "Oh, it's fine. I'm hard headed. I told your dad I didn't even need the ice pack." She states and Carlisle scoffed. "You didn't see the fall Alice. I was scared she had broken her wrist or even worse her neck. I'm surprised she doesn't have a concussion! She hit her head on every step!" He exclaimed, obviously flustered. He hates watching people get hurt. And for it to happen in his house right in front of him. "She's always been like that. She fell off the roof last winter and walked away like it was nothing. She tripped on her shoe lace literally two days later and ended up breaking both her arms. It's crazy." The sheriff explained and I can't believe how alike they are. Same smile, same laugh, same hair color… they are definitely related. I should probably introduce myself. Since he is going to be my father in law. I reached down, trying to pet Jade but she hissed and scratched me. I glared down at her before deciding fuck it. Why does she get to sit on Bella's lap and I don't. I pushed her off Bella's thighs and Bella gasped. This is my seat. Not yours. I thought to myself, sticking my tongue out at Jade as I sat on Bella's lap. "Alice!" She exclaimed and I tried not to laugh at how nervous she got. "What?" I asked and she pulled me further on her lap. Probably so I didn't fall off. "Everyone is watching." She mumbled, hiding her face in shoulder and I shrugged. "So what?" I whispered back and held her hand. "Your mom is going to kill us." She mumbled and I chuckled. She's going to be even more pissed when she sees us like this but I don't care. I'm already in trouble. Why not do something worth getting in trouble. "You're embarrassing me!" She whined but it was muffled. I still heard her clearly though. She's so fucking cute. I doubt Rosalie and Dad could hear her but I did. Jade, who had landed on her feet, glared at me before settling on the arm of the chair Bella was sitting on. This chair could fit two people easily. So we could both sit here. I would rather sit on her lap but if she was uncomfortable… 

I introduced myself to Bella's family and they all seemed to like me. I'm pretty sure Bella didn't get such a warm introduction from my family. I'm sure Carlisle and Jasper were pleasant but I'm not sure about the others. I'm sure Edward was polite but welcoming I'm not sure. Same goes for mom. I'm sure Rose was just flat out rude. She wears her emotions on her sleeve. Well the negative ones. Once I was done with introductions, I sat down next to Bella. Instead of on her lap. She looked relieved but I was a little sad. I liked sitting on her lap. She did however, hold my hand. She held my hand. I had been talking about my newest art project because Sue had asked when Bella grabbed my hand. Her fingers filling the spaces between mine. I usually initiate all of our touching. Holding her hand, cupping her cheek… sitting on her lap. So the fact that she decided to hold my hand, in front of everyone was shocking. My heart skipped a beat and I fought the urge to turn and look at her. My brain short circuited and I forgot what I was saying. "I um… what was I saying?" I asked, and now it was me who was flustered. I honestly couldn't remember what I had been saying. All I could think about was Bella holding my hand. Her warm, slender fingers intertwined with my own. Her hands were just a little dry but that probably was because she washes her hands so much. Carlisle's hands are the same way. Being a doctor he had to wash his hands a lot. Just like Bella does when she bakes. It wasn't unpleasant though, it was actually really nice. If it was anyone else it wouldn't be this nice. But the fact that it's Bella's hand… makes me feel like butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach. I glanced over at her, frowning when I saw she was actively avoiding looking at me. She was staring at the wall, her cheeks the prettiest shade of pink I've ever seen and she had that goofy little smile on her face again. Every time she smiles like that all I can think about is kissing her. I imagine twisting my fingers through her hair as I pulled her close. Pressing my lips into hers over and over again. But she wouldn't stop smiling so we would have to stop. 

Eventually dinner was ready and mom tried to sit me and Bella as far away from each other as possible. But Carlisle, Charlie and Sue saved the day. I was sitting next to Carlisle and I had lifted my fork when he suddenly stopped me. "Are you cold?" He asked and I frowned. Cold? No I'm actually pretty war- He gave me a pointed look and I saw mom staring at us in confusion. "Freezing." I mumbled and he nods. "You're right under the vent. We should probably switch seats…" He states and mom and I both caught on at the same time. "She could just put on a jacket." She suggested and Charlie piped up. "Oh no, she can have my seat. If she's cold." Charlie says and winked at me. "No it's fin-" Mom tried to protest but Charlie shook his head. "Oh no, I insist! Alice take my seat kid." He stated and I nodded. He was right next to Bella. "O-okay." I mumbled ignoring the way mom was glaring at me. I picked up my plate, setting it right next to Bella's. Who looked embarrassed by our fathers scheming. They weren't even trying to be subtle. "Hi again." I greeted and Bella rolled her eyes. "Hi." She mumbled a small smile on her face. I scooted my chair closer to hers, happy I could eat dinner next her. It's almost like a date. Maybe I could just ignore everyone else and pretend like it's just us. Just the two of us.

About 5 minutes into dinner Charlie's phone rang and he huffed. "I'm sorry. I swore I put it on vibrate." He mumbled and stared at the text message he had just received. "Bella, Sam is asking could you come in tomorrow afternoon. Jacob said he had an appointment and couldn't come in." Charlie states and I saw Seth choke on his water. "An appointment?" Leah murmured and Seth coughed and covered his face. "I can cover Jake's shift. I know he needs a check up…" Bella states, smirking to herself. I feel like I'm missing something. "You have another job Bella? Besides working at the café." Mom asked, stabbing her salad roughly with her fork. So hard that I heard the fork hit the plate with a high pitch clank. "Yes, sometimes I work a couple shifts at the auto shop down at La Push." Bella states and I saw Rosalie perk up a little. She loves cars. So that's probably something the two of them can bond over. Hopefully. "You're being modest Bella. She's the hardest working 19 year old I've ever met." Charlie states and she glanced up at him as she chewed. She is eating really fast. She must really be enjoying it. I've had mom's spaghetti dozens of times so I'm not that enthusiastic about it. "She works all over town. At the café, the supermarket, the sporting goods store, library, the pet store. She even mows lawns and washes cars during the summer. I don't know how she manages to juggle all those jobs and still get perfect grades in school." Charlie bragged and I noticed Leah mocking him out of the corner of my eyes. Bella chuckled a little and Seth pretended to be dozing off. He must talk about this often. "I'm so proud of all three of them. Seth with his football scholarship and Leah… with her… I'm just proud of her. She doesn't even have to do anything." Charlie stumbled out and Leah smirked. Bella had told me Leah was taking a break from school and work. So she could figure out what she wanted to do with her life. And her parents have no problem with that. They seem really supportive. 

Most of dinner was just Charlie bragging about how wonderful Bella was and telling my parents how she is a good influence. And very focused and hard working. Basically talking her up like a car salesman. It was cute. Bella was mostly quiet, never talking unless someone asked her a question. She didn't really look like she was listening. She was just joking around with Seth and Leah. Who were making funny faces and mocking the Sheriff. She did ask for seconds, which seemed to soften mom a little. She basically showered mom in praise about how good the food was. And begged for the recipe. That certainly softened mom up a little. She always loves when people compliment her on her food. And Bella was laying it on thick. "Brown nose!" Rosalie coughed out and Bella flipped her off discreetly. After Bella and Charlie had a second larger helping, we moved onto dessert. "Bella did you make this?" I asked looking at the beautiful piece of cake in front of me. "Yeah, Sue decorated it though. I just mixed everything and tossed it in the oven. Sue did all the hard work." She states and I grinned. She is modest, just like the Sheriff said. I'm really excited to taste the cake. Everything Bella makes is just fucking amazing. I haven't had one of her cakes yet but I'm sure it's great. I was about to take my first bite when I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I was wearing a skirt, like I usually do. I dropped my fork and it hit the plate with a loud clattering noise. Fuck. Everyone turned to stare at me and I cleared my throat. "Sorry." I muttered and picked up my fork. I glanced at her, flushing red when I saw her wink at me. Where did this sudden wave of confidence come from? Her fingers began rubbing circles along the inside of my thigh and I took a deep breath. Fuck. Why is she so calm? She's not even blushing. Her hand moved even higher and she squeezed my thigh. Not nearly as high as I would have lied but it was still really nice. I glanced around the table, happy when I saw mom, Carlisle, Sue and Charlie were wrapped into a separate conversation. Not paying either of us any mind. Edward and Jasper were texting each other across the table. Seth was also on his phone. Leah was… sleeping with her eyes open. And Rose was looking at us but I really don't care. Bella leaned over, her hand still rubbing my thigh as she whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked and I tightened my grip on the fork in my hand. "No." I whispered back and she chuckled a little. "You had so much to say earlier. But now that I'm teasing you, you're speechless." She states and I blushed. What did she expect? She randomly started rubbing my thigh. And I'm really sensitive there. Who isn't? And both our parents are only like two feet away from us. 

"What's gotten into you?" I asked and she shrugged. "You. You've been teasing me for weeks now. I decided it was time for some pay back." She states and I grabbed her hand. I interlaced our fingers, squeezing her hand firmly. Fighting the urge to move her hand higher. "I teased you but I never went this far." I state, glancing at our parents out of the corner of my eye. Yep, still distracted. Rose on the other hand was getting more suspicious by the second. She's onto us. Abort. Abort. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything." She muttered and I scoffed. "You know exactly what you're doing." I state and she smirked. "Can we finish that conversation from earlier?" She asked and I decided to play dumb. Because two can play at that game. She's going to act like she wasn't rubbing all up on my thigh. "What conversation?" I asked and she sighed. "The one where… you were about to ask me out." She stammered, her cheeks flushing pink again. She has no problem feeling me up underneath the table but the second she mentioned us going on a date she gets all flustered. Wow. "I don't remember that. That's not how that conversation went. I said that I wa-" I started to explain but Bella interrupted me. "Alice." She said my name and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. My name has never sounded so good. She said it all stern. It was clear she was getting frustrated with me and just wanted me to answer the question. It was almost like she was reprimanding me. And the bottom in me was practically jumping for joy. My heart started beating tenfold and it was suddenly really warm in here."Will you go out with me Bella?" I asked, glancing up at her. She was so close. I could smell whatever perfume or lotion she was wearing. I smelled cinnamon and vanilla and all kinds of other spices. Or was that her natural scent. She usually smells like whatever she was baking before we talked. So earlier today she smelled like puff pastry and dark chocolate. The day before apple pie… this one is different. And really good… "When?" She asked, her thumb caressing my wrist bone. "Whenever you're free. I know you're busy. " I state because I know she had a lot going on. School and work and home. I'm free all the time. "I don't care how busy I am, I'll make time for you. Always." She states and my stupid heart started beating even faster. If she doesn't stop I'm going to have a heart attack. "Saturday, one o'clock?" I asked and she nods. "Sounds perfect. Are you picking me up?" She asked and before I could answer someone cleared their throat. I frowned a little, not happy that our moment was ruined. Again. I swear I can't do anything in this house. I saw everyone had their eyes on us and I fought the urge to groan. "Sorry, I was just asking Alice how she liked the cake." She lied with ease, no stuttering or stammering or adorable blush… "It's really good." I state, even though I hadn't tasted it yet. I decided to finally taste it and fuck it was better than good. 

Eventually they had to leave and I noticed Bella was dragging her feet. She was lingering in the doorway, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. The rest of her family was already walking down the driveway getting into the car. But she was standing there, making small patterns on the ground with the tip of her shoe. I stepped forward and tugged on her sleeve gently. She looked up from the ground, smiling sheepishly up at me. Back to shy now I see. I think I like that better. I can't handle Bella when she's bold and flirty. "Walk me to the car?" She asked, tilting her head outside. "Yeah! Come o-" I grabbed her hand, starting to pull her outside but she didn't budge. "It's cold out there Alice!" She exclaimed and I frowned. It is pretty cold outside but its not that bad. I would only be out there for less than a minute. Two at the max. "Do you have a jacket?" Bella asked and I rolled my eyes. "This is the coat closet here." I stated and Bella opened the door. She looked at all the jackets before picking up one. "Here." She muttered and helped me put on the jacket. "Bella I'll be fine." I state but she grabbed a hat. She wasn't even wearing all these layers. She only had on her sweater but I decided against saying that. I doubt she would keep her from throwing on more layers anyway. "I know, I just don't want you to get sick." She states and puts the hat on my head. And then wrapped a scarf around my neck. I probably look silly, in all these layers but I didn't care. I was too focused on the fact that Bella was coddling me. "I can't do anything about your legs but this should be fine right?" She asked, looking me up and down. "Right." I state and she pushed my bangs out of my face. Her thumb brushed against my cheek and she stopped coddling me. She just stared down at me for a few moments and I bit my lip. Do I have something on my face? Frosting? Crumbs? The longer she stared down at me the warmer I started to feel. "What?" I asked and she just smiled. "Nothing." She states and looked away suddenly. I tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at me. She was looking everywhere but at me actually. "Bella, tell me! Was there something on my face?" I asked and she grabbed my hand. She began leading me outside, walking as slowly as humanly possible. Not that I was complaining. I kinda didn't want this night to end. "Nothing, you're just pretty." She states and I leaned into her side. Pretty. She thinks I'm pretty. She honestly doesn't know how much that means to me. She doesn't know how self conscious I get sometimes. How much time and effort I put into my appearance.

The fact that she thinks I'm pretty is just… "I'm surprised you said yes when I asked you out." I state and she squeezed my hand. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked and I shrugged. "I don't know, I was scared my family would scare you off. They weren't exactly welcoming." I stated and she shrugged. There have been plenty of people who I've been interested in but they were scared away by my family. They just decided I wasn't worth it. Which I understand. They are pretty scary when they want to be. Rosalie and mom especially. "My feelings for you are stronger than my fear for them." She states and I really hoped she meant that. "They're crazy." I tried to warn her but she shrugged. "You're worth it." She states and I sighed. She's literally perfect. She isn't scared of my family, she doesn't think I'm weird, she's kind and caring…. "I really like you Bella." I stated and she blushed hard. "I really like you too!" She squeaked out and I laughed. We were quiet for a few moments but then she cleared her throat. "I um… I called you earlier." She states and I frowned. Called me? She couldn't have called me. I would have heard the phone rin- Fuck the music was so loud that I wouldn't have been able to hear the phone ring. She finally called me and I fucking missed it. "I don't have a phone right now, it should be here by tomorrow but I couldn't wait. So I called you from my house phone and I… I left a message." She states and I grinned. A message? What did the message say that has her so flustered? "I want you to delete it." She states and my eyes widened. "Oh no. I can't do that." I stated and she groaned. "Alice, please that message is so embarrassing. Can we just pretend that it never happened?" She asked and I grinned. "No! I waited two weeks for you to call me, I'm not deleting that message." I state and she let out another dramatic groan. "Please! I'm begging! Just delete it!" She continued and I cackled. "Maybe if you got on your knees and groveled, I would consider it." I teased and she blushed. "No! Your mom is literally watching us through the window. I can't just get on my knees." She stated and I shrugged. "Then I guess you don't want me to delete the message." I state and she glared at me playfully. She opened her mouth to probably continue or playful banter but we were interrupted. Again. "Just kiss her already!" Charlie exclaimed, poking his head out through the window. And now I was blushing. "You ruined the moment dad! Thanks for that!" She yelled back and he laughed. "I um… I should go. I'll see you Saturday." She states and let go of my hand. She turned to leave and I began smiling to myself. I've got a date. Bella turned around suddenly and I saw her leaned down a little. She kissed my cheek gently before jogging to the car. "Go! Drive!" She exclaimed as she got in the car and I grinned. "Bye Alice! It was nice meeting you!" Charlie exclaimed as they pulled out of the driveway. Saturday. I can't believe I have a date with Bella on Saturday.

Apparently, neither could Mom. "Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere with that girl." Mom states as I helped her wash dishes and put away the food. "But you saw how nice she is. She's nothing like Jan-" I started and mom glared at me. "We do not say that demon's name in this house. Yes, Bella seems like a nice girl. A good influence but I won't allow it." She states and I huffed. "Why not?! She's my soul mat-" I started but mom cut me off. "I'm tired of this soulmate talk! And you know why! Her father is the Sheriff!" She exclaimed and I sighed. Yes, I had noticed that. Did it worry me? Yes. But I'm not going let something as small as her being the Sheriff's daughter stop us from being together. "I really like her! She treats me like a lady!" I exclaimed and mom scoffed. Bella treats me like a woman. Which I am now. I'm 19 years old. They can't keep treating me like a baby. "What happened when the Sheriff decided to look into our past. It won't be long until he puts the pieces together and we'll have to move again." She stated and I rolled my eyes. "You do realize how suspicious it makes us look. The fact that we live in this big house in the middle of the forest. And we barely go into town. And you won't let me date his daughter. He probably thinks we're vampires or something!" I exclaimed and she sighed. "You are forbidden from dating Bella. And that is final Mary Alice." She states and I fought the urge to throw this damn plate at the back of her head. I'm not trying to die today. Instead I just shut my mouth and quietly continued to wash dishes. Forbidden. I can't believe this. Bella is good for me. She's sweet and kind and she would never hurt me. Mom is just making excuses at this point. She just doesn't want me to be happy. Once the dishes were done, I silently headed to my room. Ignoring my mother's apologetic stares. Once I was alone in my room, I grabbed my phone and opened my voicemail box. There was only one message and it was from 3 hours ago. It had to be from Bella. I laid down in bed, holding the phone to my ear as I hugged my pillow. "Hey Alice, it's Bella. From the coffee shop…." I must have listened to that message 8 times before I finally decided to call her. And tell her the bad news. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad. 

Bella P.O.V

I sighed, moving my breakfast around on my plate with my fork. I could feel everyone staring at me but I don't care. "Not in the mood for pancakes?" Dad asked as Sue slid extra turkey bacon onto his plate. She had been muttering to herself all morning. "The nerve of that woman. She thinks her daughter is too good for mine. Who does she think she is?!" She rambled and moved back into the kitchen. I think she's more upset by the canceled date than I am. She had been like this since last night. It had gotten worse when I told them the bad news. Alice called me right after we got home and told me she couldn't go on the date. Because her mom wouldn't allow it. That really set Sue off. "No, I'm not hungry." I stated and handed my plate to Leah. Who I knew was going to eat it. She slid my food onto her plate, concern written all over her face. "You should still eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Dad states and I shook my head. "I'm not hun-" I started to repeat myself but Sue decided to speak up. "I don't care if you're hungry or not. You're going to sit down and eat. And then we are going back to the Cullens house." She stated and handed me another plate. This time not nearly as much food. A smaller portion. "Wh-why?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous. I have to see Alice again so soon. Maybe she isn't up yet. We did stay on the phone until pretty late last night. Until after midnight. She mostly ranted about how upset she was about her mom canceling our date and how sorry she was. And I told her that it was fine and that I wasn't too disappointed. Which is a lie. I was actually pretty upset. Not angry like she was just a little disappointed. I was already picking out what I was going to wear when she called. "I'm going to convince her to let Alice date you. We tried Charlie's way and it didn't work. Now we do things my way. So hurry up and eat." She states and I didn't dare defy her. Not when she gets like this. I knew it was best to just do whatever she says. 

Sue demanded that Leah open the shop today, and Leah never opens. But again, no one was willing to argue with her when she was like this. She practically shoved me into the car after breakfast. "We aren't taking the truck?" I asked and she slammed the passenger shut door after me. She marched around to the driver side and slammed that door shut too. "The truck is too slow." She states and threw the car into reverse. She backed out the driveway reckless and I stared at her in shock. "Buckle up." She demanded and took off down the road. I fumbled with the seat belt for a few moments before finally clicking it in place. "My way." She mumbled and started speeding down the road. So fast that we actually got pulled over not even 10 minutes later. Shit. Rodney, the newest recruit on at the station knocked on the window and Sue pulled it down. "Do you know why I pul-" he started but when he realized who he was talking to jumped backwards. "Mrs.Swan! Good morning!" He greeted and she huffed. "It was before you pulled me over." She states tapping her hands on the steering wheel impatiently. "Is everything okay?" He asked, nervously tugging at the collar of his uniform. "No, I need to get to the Cullens house as soon as possible." She states and he looked around. "I could… I could give you a police escort if you want. I'm technically not supposed to but since you're the best damn baker I've ever met...." He states and Sue grinned. 

"Come on Bella." Sue demands once we arrive at the Cullens house. Which looked totally different in the daytime. It didn't look nearly as intimidating but it still wasn't warm or welcoming. "Rodney, could you keep the lights on?" She asked and Rondey nodded his head. "Anything for you Mrs.Swan." He states and she smiled. "Call me Sue." Was all she said before pulling me towards the front door. I'm nervous because I have no idea what Sue has planned. I'm scared she's going to make it worse. But I also couldn't help but think about how I kissed Alice's cheek not even 12 hours ago in this same driveway. I probably should have waited until the first date to do that but she looked so fucking pretty. She really does look like a fairy princess underneath the moonlight. And at dinner I had… I can't believe I did that. I don't know what came over me, well that's a lie. I just… she had been teasing me every day since we met. I just wanted to get her back. And her thighs just looked so soft… and before I knew it. My hand was on them and her face was red. Fuck her face was so red. I see why she teases me all the time. Dad would kill me if he knew what I had been doing. We hadn't even been on a proper date yet and I was touching her like that. I'm glad I checked in and asked her if she wanted me to stop. But that still doesn't excuse what I did. I should apologize. I shouldn't have touched her that way… Fuck I want to do it again. She's constantly teasing me. Doing everything she can to make me blush or lose my train of thought. I want her to be the one blushing for once. I wonder what other ways I could make her blush That skirt made her thighs look very kissable… Sue pounding on the door snapped me out of my daze and I stared at her in shock. Why is she knocking so damn hard?! Alice opened the door and stared at us in shock. "Sue! Bella!" She exclaimed, obviously surprised to see us. "Hi Alice." I mumbled and Sue stepped slightly in front of me. "Hello Alice, it's wonderful to see you again. I was wondering if your mother was available. I was hoping we could chat." Sue says, looking into the house. Trying to see if Esme was home. Oh shit. "Yes she's in the kit-" Alice started but her mother interrupted her. She stepped in front of Alice, blocking her from view. "I'm right here Sue. Is there a reason you brought an officer with you?" Esme asked and Sue grinned. "You know, just in case. I was hoping we could talk about a few things." Sue says and begins looking around in her purse. What is she trying to find? She pulled out a packet of paper and I frowned. "No. If this is about my decision to not let Alice date Isabella, I will not be changing my mind. So we have nothing to discuss." Esme said and Sue chuckled. "Oh but we do." She says and slides her reading glasses onto her face. "Does 2005 Biloxi, Mississippi ring a bell?" Sue asked and Esme stiffened. All the color seemed to drain from her face and she tightened her grip on the door way. "Oh it does! That's good to hear! At first I thought maybe the paperwork was wrong! That maybe I had made a mistake. But judging by the look on your face, my theory is correct!" Sue exclaimed and Esme gulped. "Stop this." She muttered and Sue shook her head. "I'm just getting started dear. I knew the second I met you, that we were the same. Willing to do anything for our children. Anything. The only difference is, I know how to cover my traces. You were sloppy Esme." Sue continued and Esme looked at the both of us. "What do you want from me? Money? I can give you that." Esme states and Alice could only stare at her mother in shock. What the fuck is going on here. Money? What happened in Biloxi? Sue laughed and handed the stack of paper to Esme. "I don't want you filthy money. I want the same thing as you. For both our families to be safe and happy. I feel like Bella could make Alice very happy and vice versa. They are two kids in love." Sue states and I blushed. Love!? No one said anything about love! It's too soon to be talking about love! Sure I like her a lot but love? "That's it? You just want me to allow Bella and Alice to date?" Esme says and Sue smiles. "Yes! Bella is a good girl! And she will take good care of Alice. We raised her right." Sue said as she patted the top of my head. Esme narrowed her eyes, her grip on the doorway so tight that it had to be painful. "Fine. Bella, you have my permission to date Alice. If you hurt her I wil-" Esme started but Sue interrupted her. "If she hurts Alice I will handle it. We raised her better than to mistreat a woman. And Alice, if you hurt Bella…. Just don't. Please." Was all Sue said before she began walking back to the car. I stared after her, still completely confused about what just happened. Did she just… blackmail Esme into letting me date Alice? How did she manage to dig up dirt on Esme? What even happened in 2005? "Come on Bella, we have other things to do!" Sue exclaimed and I nod. "I um… bye Alice. Mrs.Cullen…" I mumbled and rushed to the car.

An:Um yeah... I'm started school two weeks ago and I'm still struggling to find to write. So I may update even less frequently than I normally do. This shit is really stressful. I didn't think profession culinary classes would be like this.


End file.
